Obsession
by Pad'chan
Summary: Syaoran est atteint d'une maladie peu connue : la dépendance sexuelle. Comment va t-il sortir de ce gouffre ? Pour la protéger, il a pris la décision de repousser celle qu'il aime... mais celle-ci ne compte pas en rester là ! UA.
1. Brisée

Obsession

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Eh oui, je reviens dans le monde des fics avec un petit one-shot. Du moins la 1ère partie... C'est un thème peu abordé j'avoue mais j'avais beaucoup envie d'écrire dessus... L'analyse faite en italique est une synthèse faite par moi des infos que j'ai récoltées sur le net. ****Ah oui, et j'annonce la couleur :**** je me décharge de toutes responsabilitées ! Allusions sexuelles obliges, gare aux âmes sensibles ! **

**Voilà c'est un petit cadeau pour les fêtes haha, et bientôt la suite de Doll house, mon duo avec Sabrina.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Et joyeuses fêtes.**

**Kyara.**

_Il existe dans le monde de nombreuses personnes victimes de cette maladie. La dépendance sexuelle est considérée comme une pathologie psychologique, elle est équivoque à une drogue. Il faut savoir avant tout que les gens atteint de cette maladie sont esclaves de leur vie sexuelle : il est faux de penser que ces gens ont une vie sexuellement satisfaisante, au contraire, ils souffrent de cette perte de comportement, de cette domination, de cette perte de contrôle. Ils peuvent parfois être excessifs dans leurs gestes (violents) ou dans leurs paroles vis-à-vis de leur partenaire et les gens qui entretiennent une relation avec ces personnes doivent savoir que ça ne sera pas sans complications. _

_En effet, chez les dépendants sexuels, la masturbation, les aventures d'un soir en série, la pornographie, l'utilisation d'objets, la fréquentation de prostituées… devient presque un quotidien banal : les petites amies ou petits amis doivent être préparés à subir ces comportements excessifs de leur partenaire. Beaucoup de personnes refusent cette soumission ainsi la plupart du temps les dépendants sexuels n'ont guères de relations amoureuses durables. C'est un cercle vicieux pour eux, ils vivent leur obsession comme incontrôlable et ils en viennent à consacrer de plus en plus de temps voir d'argent à ce passe-temps, au détriment de leur famille, de leur vie, de leur partenaire, de leur job._

_Durant l'acte sexuel, leur état mental se décentralise, il y a une sorte de déréalisation de l'environnement. Plus rien n'a de sens. Malgré le fait qu'ils se promettent de cesser une telle conduite la plupart deviennent de plus en plus dépendants. Au plus ils luttent et au plus la situation s'aggrave. De ce fait, les dépendants choisissent d'éloigner toutes personnes proches susceptibles de souffrir par leur faute quitte à être détesté. __La culpabilité vécue associée à la dépendance fait en sorte qu'ils la cachent à leur entourage. Souvent ils trouvent diverses justifications à leurs comportements ou encore les nient et rejettent sur les autres les difficultés qui en résultent..._

**¤¤¤**

**Ceci est une fiction.**

« Inutile de vous dire que je pense que les résultats du bac blanc ont été lamentables… Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi nul de toute ma vie d'enseignant. Vraiment déplorable », lança autoritairement un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, dont les boutons de sa chemise menaçaient d'éclater à cause de sa forte corpulence.

En ce doux mois de Février, les élèves commençaient à se lasser des prédictions apocalyptiques de leur professeur d'Histoire. Beaucoup ne prêtaient plus la moindre attention à ce qu'il racontait, et se contentaient vaguement de prendre en note les cours monotones.

« Seulement 3 moyennes… », dit-il sèchement.

« C'est ma copie ! » chuchota faiblement une jeune adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns, un large sourire pendu aux lèvres.

Sa voisine de table jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les copies que tenait le professeur et ne s'étonna pas de constater que sa meilleure amie disait vrai. On pouvait distinguer son écriture fine et travaillée en dessous de la pile.

« Ce qui signifie », dit la deuxième en levant les yeux dans un mélange d'exaspération et d'admiration, « que tu as encore décroché la meilleure note. »

M. Kaju avait commencé à distribuer les copies –non sans sauter sur la moindre occasion pour critiquer leurs auteurs- de la plus mauvaise à la meilleure note.

« Mon nom va bientôt arriver… », marmonna t-elle sombrement.

« Mais non Sakura, tu l'as peut-être réussi », assura sa meilleure amie avec espoir.

Cependant elle ne partageait pas ses espérances. Tomoyo réussissait toujours et elle la trouvait suffisamment mal placée pour comprendre ce que c'était d'entendre tout le temps son nom dans les premières copies. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut affreusement long, dans lequel le prof semblait prendre un malin plaisir à appeler les élèves par leur prénom **et** par leur nom de famille (« Jinsu Tasha ! »), Sakura s'imaginait entendre son nom à chaque copie qu'il tendait. Mais à la 25ème, elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« On a passé le cap de la moyenne Saki ! » s'exclama Tomoyo d'un air surexcité, brandissant son poing en signe de victoire. « You are the best ma puce !! »

M. Kaju annonça « Hiragisawa Eriol ! » à qui il tendit –non sans un rictus- une copie où un 11 était à peine visible, puis appela enfin « Kinomoto Sakura ! ». Le professeur lui adressa le même rictus, mais Sakura n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

« 13… J'ai eu… 13… », balbutia t-elle une fois sortie, en compagnie de Tomoyo et d'Eriol.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi », avoua sa meilleure amie, les yeux étoilés, en chantant un air de _We are the champions, we are the champions…_

« Et moi alors ?! », s'exclama Eriol, vexé.

Ce dernier avait des lunettes et des cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus électriques.

« Toi, je me demande si tu n'as pas triché », évalua lentement Tomoyo en le dévisageant d'un air songeur. « Tu n'as jamais plus de 4… »

« Et Sakura alors, elle n'a jamais la moyenne elle non plus ! »

Mais les disputes de Tomoyo et d'Eriol ne suffirent pas à gâcher la bonne humeur que ressentait Sakura en cet instant même. Cette merveilleuse nouvelle lui permettrait d'avoir la moyenne générale au bac blanc et rattrapait son abominable 3 en Maths. Elle se sentait le cœur plus léger. La journée était enfin finie et elle allait dormir chez sa meilleure amie ce soir, et son autre meilleur ami serait là également.

Les trois étaient inséparables et Tomoyo, qui possédait un très grand manoir les invitait régulièrement. Sa mère travaillait beaucoup et la jeune élève brillante avait souffert de solitude durant son absence, bien qu'elle n'en eut jamais parlé à personne. Sakura le savait, et compatissait silencieusement. Elle aussi avait manqué d'un être cher à ses yeux : sa mère.

Celle-ci était décédée lorsqu'elle n'avait que trois ans.Quant à Eriol, il s'était émancipé depuis un an. Il avait 18 ans et donc largement le droit de vivre seul. Sakura était déjà allée chez lui : un petit appartement au cœur de la ville, bruyant certes mais, cela suffisait amplement pour une personne comme Eriol. C'était pour elle une de ses principales qualités : l'indépendance. Il supportait bien mieux la solitude que ses deux amies, et heureusement d'ailleurs, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Sakura.

Dans le couloir, des terminales éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'une jeune seconde, embarrassée, se précipita parterre pour ramasser une carte musicale aux tons rose bonbons qui chantait un slow digne des feux de l'amour.

« Alors ma puce, tu as quelqu'un pour la Saint Valentin ? », demanda gentiment Tomoyo.

Eriol parut horrifié comme si celle-ci avait dit qu'elle allait le tuer dans son sommeil, mais il se contenta de maugréer un 'aïe' lorsque la jeune élève modèle lui écrasa les orteils.

« Non, et je ne veux personne », répliqua t-elle d'un ton catégorique, signifiant qu'elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans ce sujet de conversation.

Mais sa meilleure amie le ramena gaiement. Sakura regarda distraitement les arbres sans feuilles, alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'une allée à la lueur des lampadaires. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée, et elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Elle se sentit agacée. Tomoyo ne le comprenait-elle donc pas ?

« Je pense que tu pourrais sortir avec Eriol », dit-elle avec une joie non dissimulée. « C'est une bonne idée, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je sors avec toi, le jour de la Saint-Valentin », rappela t-il.

« On a dit : seulement si tu ne trouves personne d'autre. Et tu n'as pas encore demandé à Saki-chan. »

« Avec Eriol », ricana Sakura. « Je n'ai pas envie de le prendre comme roue de secours ! »

« Quoi ? », dit Eriol, sentant ses entrailles remuer tandis que Sakura ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention et continuait de bavarder avec Tomoyo.

Il arrêta soudainement de marcher. Les deux filles se retournèrent, étonnées.

« Pourquoi… ? », commença Sakura, mais elle sentit Eriol lui jeter un regard noir qui la glaça.

« Alors comme ça, ma meilleure amie ne peut pas sortir avec moi simplement pour être avec moi ? Si elle sortait avec moi un jour comme la Saint-Valentin, ce serait **seulement** en dernier recours, et elle me verrait alors comme une roue de secours ? »

« Je… », balbutia Sakura, un sentiment de culpabilité dans le ventre. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! »

« C'est ce que tu as dit pourtant ! Ca venait du fond du cœur en plus ! Mais bien sûr tu préfères sortir avec un salaud qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge qu'avec ton meilleur ami ! »

En prononçant ces paroles, un silence s'abattit soudain dans l'allée. Les rayons de la lune léchaient doucement le visage des trois amis et l'expression qu'ils lurent sur le visage de Sakura avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Tomoyo fusilla Eriol du regard et il put lire sur ses lèvres quelque chose comme « tu es allé trop loin ». Mais cela lui était bien égal. Il ressentait à présent une telle haine pour Sakura et son ex-petit ami qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher d'un ton ironique.

« J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble ! »

Il traça sans un regard pour ses meilleures amies et tourna à droite à un carrefour pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne dormirait pas chez Tomoyo ce soir. Il ne voulait plus voir le visage douloureux de Sakura chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de son ex. C'était beaucoup trop dur. Et il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt. Tomoyo avait raison : il était allé trop loin.

**¤¤¤**

« Tu sais ma puce, c'est parce qu'il t'aime beaucoup qu'il a réagi de cette façon. »

Tomoyo essayait de consoler sa meilleure amie, frigorifiée par 20 minutes de marche dans un froid glacial.

« C'est ce que tu m'as dit pour Syao… », chuchota t-elle faiblement, le cœur lourd. « Si tu as envie toi aussi de me blesser juste parce que tu m'aimes, tu peux, je commence à être habituée. »

Sakura ressentit une certaine gratitude envers sa meilleure amie qui, subtilement, glissa vers un autre sujet de conversation. Elle réussit même à la faire rire en lui parlant des nombreux tics de M.Kaju (« J'ai compté le nombre de fois où il a dit 'chut' même quand on ne parlait pas. Devine ? 67 fois en 2 heures ! »). Avec une certaine joie, elle repensa à son 13 en Histoire et aux vacances qui approchaient à grands pas. Sakura se tendit soudain. Pour leur « éviter de se transformer en bonhomme de neige » (dixit Tomoyo), elles avaient décidé de couper par de nombreuses petites ruelles toujours désertes, notamment à 18h30. Mais ce soir, il y avait quelqu'un dans l'obscurité… Deux ombres… Plaquées contre un mur… et ces bruits… Se pouvait-il que… ? Non, impossible, dans une rue, et pourtant… Les sons étaient là pour confirmer : des gémissements de plaisir… Sakura se sentit gênée au plus haut point, et elle échangea un regard entendu avec sa meilleure amie, qui s'était soudain arrêtée de rire. Tomoyo chuchota un « au moins y'en a qui s'ennuient pas » en haussant les épaules puis fit demi-tour comme si de rien n'était. Son amie s'apprêtait à la suivre –ils vont penser qu'on est perverses si on reste là à regarder…- lorsque l'homme changea de position et plaqua la fille contre le mur. C'était à présent elle que la façade cachait… et lui que la pâleur de la lune illuminait. Les jambes de Sakura refusèrent de bouger … Son cœur criait la déchirure, mais ses yeux restaient fixes… Ils voulaient en voir plus pour être sûr que tout était bien réel, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion, d'un cauchemar… Elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer… Elle était juste trop choquée pour émettre la moindre plainte… Sans voix pour pouvoir leur intimer d'arrêter… L'homme continuait à étreindre la fille ; sans se rendre compte de cette présence toute proche qui les épiait… Une larme finit par s'écouler lentement sur la peau de pêche de la jeune fille. Sa vue se brouilla… incapable d'en supporter plus ; elle se mit à courir sans s'arrêter, sans regarder où elle allait, juste… courir… juste… fuir…Une main la saisit brutalement dans sa course effrénée, c'était celle de Tomoyo. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle aussi était avec elle. Elle aussi avait tout vu.

**¤¤¤**

« Quoi ?! »

Eriol se leva d'un bond sous le regard apeuré de Tomoyo, qui lui conseilla de se rasseoir.

« Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça ! Calme-toi bon sang ! »

« Que je me calme ?! Comment est-ce que tu peux rester là à la regarder se détruire à cause de lui ? » cria t-il, la rage déformant ses traits.

« Elle l'aime Eriol… Essaye de le comprendre, il n'était pas comme ça avant… »

« Ca je le sais bien ! », lança t-il d'un ton acerbe. « Je te rappelle qu'elle n'était pas la seule, j'étais moi aussi son ami. Syaoran était comme mon frère ! Mais ce qu'il lui fait… c'est dégueulasse ! »

« Eriol, je t'ai appelé et je t'ai demandé de venir », reprit Tomoyo calmement, « parce que Saki s'est enfermée dans la chambre et qu'elle refuse de parler. Même si tu en veux à Syao, intérieurement tu en veux aussi à Sakura, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne comprends pas comment elle peut être amoureuse de lui, la pire ordure qui soit, alors que toi tu es si gentil, si attentionné, et que tu pourrais sécher toutes ses larmes ? »

« Je… », dit-il pris au dépourvu.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de ce genre de sentiments. Sache que Sakura souffre bien plus d'être amoureuse de lui que tu ne le crois. Elle n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un qui lui reproche constamment d'être attachée à Syaoran ; elle s'en veut déjà suffisamment, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis sûre que chaque soir elle prit pour que le lendemain ses sentiments disparaissent… Parfois il faut se rendre à l'évidence », murmura la jeune brune, le regard perdu vers les flammes qui s'agitaient dans la cheminée. « Essaye de la consoler, je n'y suis pas arrivée… »

Le discours de sa meilleure amie apaisa Eriol. Elle avait le don d'agir sur son comportement : elle pouvait aussi bien le faire rire, ou bien le faire culpabiliser comme à l'instant même, puis lui rabattre le clapet en deux secondes. Il se pencha alors sur la jeune fille et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Merci… Je tuerai Syao plus tard », jura t-il en partant du salon pour se diriger vers une des nombreuses chambres du manoir.

Heureusement que Sakura dormait chez Tomoyo : personne, pas même les parents, ne serait là pour poser des questions.Il tapa doucement mais n'eut pas de réponse. Entrant silencieusement, Eriol vit que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. L'ombre de Sakura était assise sur le lit, dos à lui, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, on aurait dit qu'elle fixait le jardin à travers la baie vitrée. Il fallait surtout qu'il pèse chacun de ses mots, pour ne pas faire d'erreurs, et il se demanda comment la faire sortir de son mutisme sans paraître stupide. Sakura sentit le poids du jeune homme monter sur le lit mais ne le regarda pas.

« Je passerai la nuit ici sans bouger tant que tu ne mangeras pas ça », dit-il en lui tendant un gâteau au chocolat.

Elle bougea la tête pour dire « non » et il posa le gâteau sur la table de chevet.

« Tant pis, je resterai. J'ai rêvé des centaines de fois de dormir avec une fille aussi canon que toi ! »

Mais sa blague n'eut pas l'effet espéré. Le silence revint rapidement. Il avait cette désagréable sensation de parler avec le mur. Puis, sans même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réaliser, Sakura s'était retournée et avait entouré ses bras autour de son cou dans un mouvement si brusque qu'ils basculèrent tous deux allongés sur le lit. Eriol ouvrit grand les yeux puis les referma instantanément. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en regardant. Sakura était en train de l'embrasser. Sakura était en train de l'embrasser. L'information monta lentement au cerveau… Une sensation de plaisir monta en lui, il se sentait si bien… Mais Sakura bougeait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte, avec horreur, qu'elle était secouée de tremblements et que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Elle voulut partir lorsqu'il arrêta de l'embrasser mais il cala sa jambe par-dessus la sienne et la bascula, pour passer au dessus d'elle et la bloquer par la même occasion. Elle paraissait effrayée.

« Eriol… », murmura t-elle dans un sanglot.

Son regard n'aurait pas pu être plus explicite.

« Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi… », sanglota t-elle. « Je suis désolée… »

Elle voulut bouger mais Eriol s'appuya de tout son poids sur la jeune fille. Une minute plus tôt, s'ils avaient été dans cette position, il aurait sûrement eu du mal à se maîtriser de ne pas avoir une certaine réaction… Désormais il lui semblait q'il ne pouvait plus avoir aucune réaction, son sang s'était glacé.

« Arrête ! » cria t-il en l'immobilisant. « Arrête de t'excuser imbécile !! Regarde-moi ! »

Deux gouffres verts embués se perdirent dans ses yeux.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de devenir forte, d'accord ? » dit-il tandis qu'elle hochait faiblement la tête. « Je ne veux pas que tu pleures en sa présence. Je ne veux pas qu'il gagne sur toi encore une fois. Vis pour te venger, Sakura. Venge-toi de ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais pas avec moi, tu n'es pas encore prête pour ça. Ce serait stupide et irréfléchi, d'acc ? »

Il lui adressa un doux sourire –malgré qu'intérieurement, toute trace de sourire avait disparu- et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle cessa de sangloter et s'endormit pelotonnée dans ses bras. Elle aurait tant aimé que ce soit Syaoran.

**¤¤¤**

Le lendemain, Sakura prit une décision. Elle devait parler avec lui, quoiqu'il en coûte. Elle serait fière, et ne cèderait pas. Elle obtiendrait les explications qu'elle avait toujours demandées. Arrivée devant la grande demeure de Syaoran, Sakura souffla un bon coup. Elle avait oublié combien cet endroit était impressionnant de par sa grandeur et sa richesse. Une servante la fit entrer et lui demanda d'attendre dans le salon.

« Tiens donc. Tu as fini par céder toi aussi ? » fit Syaoran, d'un air victorieux. « Je ne pensais pas t'avoir aussi facilement. »

Il était recouvert d'un peignoir, signe qu'il venait de se réveiller depuis peu. Mais sa tenue ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde.

« Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions », répliqua t-elle d'un ton sec. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es beau et riche que tu pourras me mettre dans ton lit, espèce de pourriture ! Je suis venue dans l'unique but de te dire ça. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Dans l'unique but ? Tu me fais rire, Sakura. Toi et moi, on sait bien pourquoi tu es venue », dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle tandis qu'elle reculait en arrière, tétanisée. « Tu ne peux pas lutter contre le désir qui t'animes. Je le vois dans tes yeux… Tu as envie de moi, de mon corps, de mon être, tu as envie de me faire des choses pas très catholiques… » souffla t-il dans son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! » cracha t-elle, répugnée par son attitude.

C'étaient en ces moments que Sakura se haïssait car malgré ses protestations, elle brûlait d'envie de faire toutes ces choses dont il parlait. En plus de ses sentiments, Syaoran éveillait en elle un désir qui lui paraissait impossible à assouvir tant il était grand. Etait-il normal pour une adolescente de 16 ans d'avoir ce genre d'envie ? Etait-elle aussi faible que toutes les filles qui étaient devenues les maîtresses de Syaoran ? N'était-elle qu'une chienne en chaleur destinée à assouvir ses fantasmes ?

« Je sais ce que tu ressens derrière tes airs de sainte nitouche. Je sais que ton cœur m'appartient », murmura t-il en saisissant son sein gauche et en le malaxant, ce qui fit gémir Sakura qui leva les yeux en l'air. « Laisse-toi aller… »

« Non… », protesta t-elle. « L'argent et le sexe t'ont fait perdre la tête, Syao. Reviens à toi… Je t'en supplie… C'est la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis venue… »

Il passa son autre main entre ses jambes et la remonta lentement tandis qu'il recouvrait son corps de baisers sensuels. Cependant lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, il s'arrêta et la regarda durement.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Oublie l'ancien gamin qui courrait avec toi au collège, il n'existe plus. »

« Si, justement ! C'est toujours la même personne, même si j'ai du mal à y croire ! », dit-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui a pu te changer à ce point ?! Et pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi ? Pourquoi veux-tu tellement me détruire ? Que feras-tu si je cède, là, maintenant ? On passera la nuit ensemble et après ? Quelles tortures me feras-tu subir ? Je sais que tu me détestes ! Les autres filles sont bien traitées elles !! Pourquoi insistes-tu tellement pour m'avoir dans ton lit ? Je suis peut-être une des seules à te résister, mais pas l'unique ! Il y en a d'autres que tu pourrais torturer. Mais non, depuis un an, c'est à moi que tu fais subir tout ça… Pourquoi… ? » sanglota t-elle en tombant à genoux. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça… ? »

Assise sur les dalles glacées, Sakura avait l'impression que jamais le froid ne pourrait lui faire de mal. C'était si… dérisoire face à la peine qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions, elle le savait bien. Elle se ferait lamentablement jeter dehors dans une, deux, voire trois minutes maximum. Il devait bien en profiter, songea t-elle, de la voir souffrir ainsi. Syaoran avait détourné les yeux et son regard était vide, dépourvu de sentiments. Après un long moment de silence, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Fais-moi l'amour », déclara t-il simplement.

Sakura sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait comme jamais auparavant. Elle leva lentement ses yeux verts vers lui, tandis qu'il la fixait d'un regard vide. Sakura leva sa main, et le gifla violemment.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça après ce que je viens te dire ?! » hurla t-elle. « Est-ce que tu n'es pas humain pour être aussi insensible à ma douleur ?! »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » répliqua t-il. « Va t-en, puisque tu as fais toi-même une conclusion de ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas humain. Que fais-tu encore ici, à espérer que je redevienne comme avant ? Espères-tu encore ? »

« Oui », répondit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Pourquoi, Sakura ? »

Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça sorte.

« Parce que… je t'aime », dit-elle en détournant les yeux, incapable de le regarder en face.

Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur son visage.

« J'avais raison », rit-il. « Je suis en toi, quoique tu fasses. »

« Comme un parasite », lança t-elle dédaigneusement.

« Laisse-toi infecter alors… »

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les descendit le long de son corps. Sakura se sentit incapable de bouger. Elle avait rêvé de nombreuses fois cette scène, obsédée par l'image de Syaoran caressant son corps. Pourtant à ce moment-là, cette obsession virait au cauchemar. Elle voulut protester mais il resserra son étreinte et l'allongea sur le sol. Sakura se mit à crier, terrorisée.

« Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Tout mais pas ça ! N'essaye pas de… »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il la tenait fermement et l'avait presque déshabillée.

« ARRETE !! », hurla t-elle

Soudain, elle le sentit légèrement desserrer son étreinte et elle profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour rouler sur le côté et se relever à moitié, courant à toutes jambes. Les larmes roulaient sur ses yeux et la douleur était plus vive que jamais. Cette scène resterait profondément ancrée dans sa mémoire…

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez Tomoyo –elle ne comptait pas rentrer chez elle dans cet état-, sa meilleure amie lui fit couler un bon bain et lui apporta du thé. Sa mère était riche pour être la directrice d'une richissime maison de thé.

« Merci », murmura celle-ci, la gorge nouée.

« Tu pourras rester ici autant que tu le voudras, c'est ta maison », fit gentiment sa meilleure amie.

Sakura hocha la tête, consciente que sa gratitude envers Tomoyo était bien supérieure à un simple « merci ».

« Syaoran a essayé… de me violer », confia t-elle en fixant la fumée qui s'échappait de son bol.

Elle observa la réaction de Tomoyo du coin de l'œil. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, celle-ci ne cilla pas le moindre sourcil.

« Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, je suppose », soupira t-elle en s'asseyant parterre. « Tu l'as empêché de parvenir à ses fins ? »

« J'ai essayé, mais je n'étais pas assez forte… »

Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« J'ai crié… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a légèrement desserré son étreinte… J'en ai profité pour m'échapper… »

« Il t'a poursuivie ? » demanda posément Tomoyo.

« Non. Il ne s'est même pas levé », confia Sakura qui trouva soudain cela étrange.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, Saki ? Qu'un mec qui essaye de te violer te laisse l'occasion de t'échapper et n'essaye même pas de te rattraper pour aller jusqu'au bout ? Dans ce cas, abuser de toi était-il réellement son intention ? »

Le thé bouillant, la chaleur du bain, le trop plein d'émotions en une même journée… la troublait. Sakura n'arrivait pas à y voir clair. Que voulait insinuer sa meilleure amie ?

« Contrairement à Eriol, qui est amoureux de toi, je pense avoir un jugement objectif et pouvoir te dire que Syaoran a de réels sentiments pour toi. Je suis la seule à y croire », sourit-elle tristement. « Avec toi peut-être, encore qu'après ce qui s'est passé, tu ne devrais plus y croire… Mais te connaissant, j'ai un doute. »

Sakura la dévisagea mais ne dit rien.

« S'il est réellement amoureux de moi », murmura t-elle, « pourquoi tient-il tellement à me faire du mal ? »

« Pour te dégoûter, pour que tu le haïsses. Syaoran cherche cela auprès de tout le monde. Et il a réussi, personne ne l'aime. Tu es la seule… »

« …à l'aimer encore », termina amèrement Sakura. « Si c'est ça, c'est qu'il est vraiment malade… Un grave problème psychologique… »

« Que feras-tu si c'est le cas ? »

« Je l'aiderai à s'en sortir. Je me débrouillerai pour faire tomber ses barrières, même si je dois tomber plus bas qu'en enfer », promit-elle.

Tomoyo esquissa un faible sourire et lui baisa le front.

« Je ne parlerai pas à Eriol de tes intentions, c'est promis », chuchota t-elle. « Et je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu termines ton bain. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai peur que tu tentes de te noyer », avoua t-elle franchement.

**¤¤¤**

« Maître ! »

Une jeune femme environ âgée de 20 ans se précipita auprès de Syaoran, qui était allongé parterre. Elle était habillée en servante et possédait de jolis yeux noisette pétillants et de beaux cheveux roux.

« Syaoran-sama, Mlle Sakura est partie si vite… Voulez-vous que je la rattrape ? » demanda t-elle, inquiète.

« Non Sachi, laisse-la, au plus elle est loin de moi, et au mieux c'est », confia-il, allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixés vers le plafond.

Sachi se pencha au dessus de lui et agita sa main, de plus en plus inquiète de l'état de son Maître.

« Etes-vous sûr que ça va ? » murmura t-elle.

« Dis-moi Sachi, jusqu'où faut-il aller pour repousser quelqu'un ? »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi, s'il te plait », dit-il, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. « Va t'en, Sachi, je suis un monstre… Je suis… un… monstre… »

Les mains sur son visage, Syaoran ne pouvait plus taire sa douleur, c'était trop dur, il avait besoin de pleurer, il n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop. Il sentit la douceur des mains de Sachi s'emparer des siennes, puis elle les serra dans ses mains et les tira vers elle. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Syaoran était dans les bras de sa servante.

« C'est mieux d'avoir une épaule sur qui pleurer », chuchota t-elle. « Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, vous êtes juste malade… et je vous trouve tellement courageux ! Repousser l'être qui vous est le plus cher pour le protéger alors que vous avez tant besoin de lui ! Il faut un courage monstrueux pour y arriver ! »

« Un courage lâche, ouais… Tout serait plus simple si je lui disais la vérité, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je suis lâche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensera de moi si elle sait ce que je suis ? Un monstre, pire, une ignominie ! »

« Si cette fille est aimée de Syaoran-sama, alors je suis sûre qu'elle ne vous jugerait pas comme ça ! »

« Eh merde ! », pesta t-il soudain en se dégageant de Sachi.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

« J'ai une putain de réaction ! » dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. « Peut-être que maintenant tu comprends », dit-il un peu brusquement en se levant, « pourquoi je peux pas rester avec une fille plus de 5 minutes ! »

Sachi se leva précipitamment et lui saisit la main pour le retenir. Syaoran se retourna, surpris.

« Vous devez avoir mal ? » murmura t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Laissez-moi vous aider », dit-elle en effleurant ses lèvres.

Elle entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules et le fit redescendre lentement parterre. Sans hésitation, Sachi releva sa jupe et se débarrassa de ses sous vêtements. Elle esquissa un sourire tandis que Syaoran fermait les yeux, le visage fermé.

« Ne vous retenez pas, je suis là pour ça, considérez ça comme un service » dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. « Je préfère que ce soit dans mes bras que dans ceux de vos prostitués car… on a tous besoin d'amour… même vous… »

A partir de ce jour, Syaoran ne vit plus aucune prostituée et restait cloîtré la plupart de son temps avec Sachi, la seule capable de le soulager physiquement et moralement. Sa gratitude envers sa servante, qu'il considérait comme son seul pilier d'affection dans la vie, était sans limites. Mais un évènement vint repousser leur enfermement. Syaoran avait reçu une lettre, comme quoi il se ferait renvoyé s'il ne retournait pas en cours.

**¤¤¤**

« Yo Sakura ! Regarde qui on t'emmène ! »

Sakura pencha la tête et vit une petite fille âgée d'environ neuf ans près du lit qui lui souriait. Bien qu'elle se sentait faible et fiévreuse, elle se leva du lit et serra dans ses bras la petite fille.

« Sakura ! » fit la petite en lui rendant son étreinte. « Je suis contente de te voir ! Tomoyo m'a dit que tu es malade alors si tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi, je comprendrai… »

Sakura trouva son air triste tout à fait adorable et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

« Merci Rieko. Dis-moi… ça te tente des chocolats ? » dit-elle en souriant.

La petite approuva d'un hochement de tête, visiblement ravie de cette proposition alléchante.

« Va à la cuisine et regarde dans le tiroir à gauche », murmura t-elle dans son oreille.

La petite fille partit en courant dans la cuisine et Tomoyo et Eriol en arrivèrent après avoir déballer des courses pour Sakura.

« On t'a acheté du chocolat blanc, ton préféré », dit sa meilleure amie en listant tout ce qu'ils avaient ramené de bon. « Faut que tu prennes quelques kilos, on dirait un sac d'os ! »

« Puisque c'est si délicatement dit », fit Sakura d'un ton ironique. « Je vais tout me goinfrer et t'en auras pas ! Voila ! »

Tomoyo sourit tandis qu'elle lui tirait la langue et commençait à croquer à cœur joie dans sa tablette de chocolat blanc.

« Caramélisé aux éclats de noix de coco… », miaula t-elle en le dégustant lentement. « Je t'aime Tomo… Qu'est-ce que c'est bon cette merde ! »

« Sakura ! » fit Rieko en revenant dans la chambre. « T'en veux ? » dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet de chocolats en forme de cœur. « C'est délicieux ! »

Le regard de Sakura se perdit quelques secondes sur la boîte de chocolats.

« Sakura ? » répéta Eriol, la sortant de ses pensées. « Ca va ? »

« Ah oui, très bien », dit-elle un peu gênée. « Non merci Rieko. »

Un silence tomba et Tomoyo tapa soudain sur ses genoux, se levant subitement.

« Je serais bien restée, mais je dois ramener la petite », dit-elle d'un air désolé. « Allons-y Rieko », dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

La petite parut soudain toute triste et fit ses adieux à Sakura. Elles s'en allèrent mais Eriol resta pour aider Sakura à faire la cuisine. Celle-ci se sentait toujours fatiguée bien qu'elle ait récupéré la plupart de ses forces.

« Toujours aussi mignonne la cousine à Tomoyo. »

« Elle est adorable », approuva Sakura. « Tu te rappelles quand on l'a vue naître ? »

« C'était le bon temps » fit-il d'un air nostalgique. « Tu sais… ces chocolats… »

« Oui ? » dit-elle en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

« Ils n'étaient pas destinés à quelqu'un pour la Saint-Valentin par hasard ? »

Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux, un regard d'excuse.

« J'avais espéré… lui donner… si jamais… enfin, tu vois… »

« En parlant de ce connard », dit-il en coupant les légumes, « je l'ai vu dans le métro. Devine ce que je lui ai dit ? », rigola t-il. « T'aurais vu sa tête ! C'était trop drôle ! »

Sakura fixait la casserole…

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda t-elle en s'efforçant de paraître décontractée.

« Qu'on sortait ensemble. »

L'eau commença à bouillir. Voyant que Sakura ne réagissait pas, Eriol se précipita pour mettre les pâtes dedans et baissa le feu avant que l'eau ne déborde.

« On dirait que ça te gêne… »

« Quoi ? Ah… non ! T'as eu raison ! » rigola t-elle. « Je ne suis pas à lui après tout ! »

Eriol esquissa un sourire, soulagé.

« Ca c'est la Sakura que j'aime », dit-il en lui secouant les cheveux. « J'ai appris qu'il donne une fête samedi soir chez lui, y'aura plein de monde, ça te tente qu'on s'affiche ensemble ? J'ai hâte de voir sa tête ! Et je t'aiderais à avoir ta vengeance, tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Son amie lui sourit et approuva d'un air énergique. Oui, elle se vengerait de Syaoran… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire croire à Eriol. Car ses intentions étaient autres...

**¤¤¤**

Sakura et Eriol se rendirent donc à la fête ensemble. Alors que Sakura hésitait encore à affronter de nouveau Syaoran, Tomoyo avait réussi à la convaincre que cette fête serait l'occasion rêvée pour atteindre le coeur de pierre du garçon. Sa meilleure amie l'avait invitée chez elle et lui avait même préparé un plan d'action. La seule façon de l'approcher, disait-elle, c'était d'exploiter sa principale faille.

« Ma mission... c'est de l'allumer ? », avait grimacé Sakura.

Depuis toujours, cette idée l'avait dégoûtée, répugnée. Quand elle voyait toutes ces allumeuses qui collaient Syaoran, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les insulter, de les détester. Non pas parce qu'elle était jalouse -bien qu'elle l'était, dans le fond-, mais surtout car pour elle, ces filles étaient la honte du genre féminin. Jamais elle ne se serait abaissée à ça, surtout pas pour lui. Mais les choses avaient changé... Peut-être avait-elle grandi ; peut-être avait-elle gagné espoir depuis qu'il avait essayé de la violer... Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait en elle, mais un feu l'animait. Une détermination sans égale. Depuis toujours, elle le voulait. Et ce soir, elle l'aurait. Coûte que coûte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sakura ne s'étonna pas d'assister à une fête de débauche. Alcool, chite, parties de jambes en l'air... la maison de Syaoran était assaillie par une cinquantaine de lycéens qui n'avaient visiblement pas grand chose dans la tête. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi Syaoran avait organisé cette fête, toutefois elle eut la réponse quand elle le vit enfin, dans la piscine, accompagné de plusieurs filles, saoûles et déshabillées. Elle fit semblant de l'ignorer et passa devant lui comme si cette scène ne l'affectait pas. Après tout, elle était sensée sortir avec Eriol.

« Est-ce que tu veux danser ? », lui demanda t-il alors qu'une musique endiablée démarrait. « A moins que tu ne te sentes pas à l'aise... »

« Ca va », assura t-elle en souriant. « Je veux lui montrer que je suis heureuse avec toi. »

_Tu devras jouer double jeu, _lui avait dit Tomoyo. _D'un côté, tu feras croire à Eriol que ton seul objectif est de te venger de Syaoran ; mais d'un autre t'afficher avec lui sera l'occasion de tester la jalousie de ton beau brun !_

Ils dansèrent sur plusieurs chansons, collés l'un à l'autre ; mais Sakura désespérait de voir Syaoran. S'il ne les voyait pas, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt... Fatiguée, la jeune fille fit une pause et abandonna son ami pour aller se chercher à boire. Quand elle le vit. Celui qui faisait battre son coeur parlait à une fille qui paraissait intimidée, juste à côté. Il croisa le regard de Sakura et esquissa un sourire. Sans la lâcher des yeux, il se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille, toujours en fixant Sakura :

« Tout à l'heure, rejoins-moi dans la chambre en haut... »

Puis il traça devant Sakura et effleura sa joue. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, et souffla un bon coup, les joues rouges. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Syaoran lui faisait des avances, oh ça non, et pourtant ce soir c'était différent. Elle se sentait ivre de désir... Tomoyo avait comme levé ses inhibitions, rien que par la force de ses paroles.

_Trouve le côté féminin en toi Sakura... Tu es une jeune femme, splendide, qui a des atouts dont beaucoup d'hommes rêveraient d'avoir entre leurs mains... Prends confiance en toi : tu as une jolie poitrine et tu es bien faite. Un beau visage aussi et des cheveux qui se laisseraient caresser pendant des heures. A côté de ça, tu es une fille sage et studieuse, courageuse et fonçeuse ; tu possèdes toutes les qualitées d'une femme ! Certes tu as 16 ans et tu ne sais pas tout de la vie, tu ne te sens peut-être pas prête pour certaines choses... Ou plutôt, tu crois ne pas l'être. La société dit qu'à 16 ans, une jeune fille n'est pas prête à avoir des rapports. Pour moi, c'est faux. Si tu en as envie, alors tu dois foncer, laisser faire tes envies... Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça. _

Sa meilleure amie philosophait trop à son goût. Au fond, ce que Sakura souhaitait le plus ardemment, c'est être enfin heureuse avec Syaoran. Le désir lié à l'amour n'arrivait qu'en second... Se ressaissisant, Sakura décida d'entamer la phase 2 du plan. Après la jalousie, les choses concrètes. C'est là qu'elle allait devoir jouer le grand jeu. Subtilement, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et s'y enferma, faisant attention que personne ne la verrait sortir alentours. Elle sortit de son sac une fine robe blanche, qui ressemblait plutôt à une chemise de nuit en coton, avec des petites manches et qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous des fesses. Elle l'enfila puis se recouvrit du long manteau avec lequel elle était arrivée. A pas de velours, elle se dirigea vers la piscine extérieure, là où elle avait vu Syaoran repartir, seul. Ce dernier était assis au bord et Sakura referma la baie vitrée de la maison le plus silencieusement possible. Elle se déchaussa, pieds nus, posa son manteau sur une chaise longue et s'approcha doucement de Syaoran. Le coeur battant à toute allure, la jeune fille inspira profondément. Elle se sentait si stressée qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Dé stress, dé stress, pensait-elle inlassablement. Pourtant, comment ne pas sentir son corps trembler tout entier alors qu'elle allait s'abaisser à faire ce qu'elle avait toujours haï et repoussé ? Comment Syaoran allait-il réagir ? Lui qui l'avait si lamentablement humilié ? Son coeur supporterait-il une humiliation, une déchirure de plus... ? Sakura se baissa à sa hauteur, juste derrière lui, et lui banda les yeux avec ses mains.

« Devine qui c'est », chuchota t-elle doucement.

Syaoran ferma les yeux. Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Je te plais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda t-il froidement en la dévisageant de haut en bas.

« Oh », sourit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je fais la p. »

L'absence du sourire pervers et vicieux habituel de Syaoran la rassura. _Il ne m'aime pas comme ça..._

« Après tout », continua t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, « c'est toi qui m'as toujours appelée comme ça. Et la vérité, c'est que t'avais raison sur mon compte... J'en ai marre d'être une petite fille sage et exemplaire... »

Rentrant parfaitement dans la peau de son personnage, elle plongea dans l'eau et nagea deux longueurs pour revenir au point initial. Sakura s'assit sur la petite échelle, tandis que Syaoran la dévisageait, sans expression. Elle avait envie de partir en courant, surtout lorsque ses yeux descendirent le long de son corps... Son corps complètement dénudé. Calculé exprès par Tomoyo, Sakura avait mis des sous vêtements rouges et sexys sous sa robe blanche. Mais l'eau avait rendu celle-ci transparente...Syaoran éclata soudain de rire, un rire froid qui la glaça.

« Tu fais pitié », dit-il. « Si tu joues à la p, fais-le au moins correctement. »

« Très bien », répliqua t-elle en esquissant un grand sourire. « Pour toi je comptais te faire une faveur mais si tu tiens tellement à payer... Fixons les prix. »

Syaoran plongea à son tour dans l'eau et posa ses mains de chaque côté de l'échelle, observant la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé.

« Attention, ça risque d'être vulgaire. Choc même, mes demandes ne sont pas pour les petites filles... Je suis un client exigeant. »

« Je ne suis pas une petite fille », murmura t-elle sérieusement. « Je suis prête à tout entendre ... » Derrière ces mots, Sakura avait caché un message... Son coeur criait dans ses regards « confie-toi à moi, je t'aime Syao, ouvre-moi ton coeur, je serai là quoiqu'il arrive »

Et Syaoran comprit le message. Il esquissa un mince sourire et lui caressa la joue... Cette joue qui serait à jamais inaccessible... Il comtempla son visage, son visage si angélique même lorsqu'elle tentait de jouer les petites allumeuses. Il la trouvait adorable. Et lui, si indigne d'elle... Jusque quand supporterait-il de la repousser ?

« Sakura, arrête, ça suffit. »

« Quoi ? », dit-elle innocement. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? M'avoir dans ton lit ? »

« Arrête, je sais que tu n'es pas sérieuse. »

« Si, je le suis », affirma t-elle, le regard flamboyant. « Je ferai tout pour toi, Syao. »

« Arrête tes conneries... »

« Mais je suis sérieuse ! »

« Très bien ! », s'énerva t-il en saisissant ses poignets violemment et en la plaquant contre l'échelle brutalement. Il colla son corps contre le sien tandis qu'elle trembla légèrement sous la surprise. « Dis-moi ce que tu ressens », susurra t-il, « lorsqu'Eriol t'étreint. Est-ce que tu penses à moi ? »

« ...Oui », répondit-elle faiblement, malgré la douleur indescriptible qui la déchirait.

« Idiote ! »

Sans qu'il n'ait pu contrôler son geste, Syaoran la gifla. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille qui se sentit défaillir. Soudain, elle craqua. Eclatant en sanglots, Sakura cacha son visage dans ses mains et dut faire maints efforts pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale. Stoïque, Syaoran sentit ses entrailles remuer dès qu'il posa la main sur elle. Il regarda sa main rougie, horrifié, et recula lentement.

« Je... je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... », balbutia t-il, effaré.

Cependant, l'état de sa bien aimée, en proie à un grand désarroi ne fit qu'augmenter son sentiment de malaise et de culpabilité et il finit par sortir de l'eau précipitemment, avec une seule envie : disparaître.

Disparaïtre de sa vie, disparaître du monde...

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Tu es trop parfaite pour moi

_**Niallo !**_

_Eh oui, le chapitre 2 est déjà là. Je sais, ça étonne hein... Pour une fois que j'ai pas deux de tension pour écrire quelque chose haha._

_Enfin. Je voulais juste **préciser **que finalement Obsession ne sera pas un one-shot coupé en deux parties mais une fic. Courte cependant, de 4 voire 5 chapitres grand maximum._

_Réponse aux petites reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur et n'hésitez pas à renouveler hihi._

_**Syrielle :** Merci pour ton adorable soutien. J'espère que la psychologie de mes persos ne te décevra pas dans cette seconde partie. _

_**Lilichoco :** Merci! Ca me rassure ce que tu dis pour Syao, c'est difficile de rentrer dans la peau d'un tel personnage..._

_**Moi: **Un sujet étonnant... certes XD. Parfois je me trouve vraiment tordue comme auteur hé hé. Merci !_

_**Héloïne :** Contente que ma façon d'aborder ce sujet grave t'ait plue. J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas par la suite. Merci pour ta review. _

_**Kasha-chan :** Tu me diras si tu aimes toujours autant la suite, ce que j'espère vraiment..._

_**Wa-Tsukimi :** Merci pour ta review, ton avis va m'être d'une aide précieuse. J'avoue que certaines passages manquent de description... Ca m'a frappée quand j'ai relu suite à ton avis. Aussi j'ai décidé d'introduire des POV pour décrire mieux, et me sentir encore plus proche des mes personnages. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. _

_Pour leur description physique, j'incluerai ça dans le prochain chapitre, je pense. Quand le moment sera plus opportun. Merci du conseil en tout cas ! Quand à Eriol OOC... J'avoue mais je ne sais pas quoi dire lol. J'avais envie d'un Eriol un peu moins intello et un peu moins parfait dans son rôle d'ami. : Bon okay pauvre Eriol mdr va te cacher... Non sérieusement même moi je ne suis pas fan de son perso. Syaoran a un bien meilleur rôle. Maiiis je l'aime quand même mon petit Eriol, et pardonne-lui son attitude que tu vas ne vas sûrement pas appércier dans ce deuxième chap. Enfin, crois-moi, il se rattrapera plus tard et tout le monde l'aimera, j'en suis sûre. (enfin j'espère XD). Est-ce que Syaoran guérira un jour... Je te laisse lire la suite ! Suspense !_

_**Sabrina9 :** Tu sais que ton avis m'est d'une grande importance hihi. Si tu aimes, alors c'est vraiment génial ! Gros bioux et merci de toujours me soutenir._

_Bon allez, j'arrête de parler lol. Ce chap est plus court que le premier par contre._

**¤¤¤**

_OBSESSION_

_Chapitre 2 : Tu es trop parfaite pour moi_

**POV Syaoran**

Tu ne le sais pas, n'est-ce pas Sakura ?

Que je t'ai toujours aimée.

Toujours...

Que te faire souffrir est pour moi la pire des tortures...

Tout cela, tu l'ignores.

Tu ignores à quel point je me hais, à quel point tout ça me ronge. Me détruit. M'enrage.

Je viens de poser la main sur toi... Je t'ai frappée ! Et tu pleures...

Je suis comme pétrifié. Je regarde ma main, puis ta joue, sans oser y croire. J'ai réagi trop violemment. Je réagis toujours trop violemment quand je suis avec toi...

Comme tu dois m'en vouloir.

Pardon, Sakura...

Bon Dieu, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

Alors que je sors précipitemment de l'eau, voulant fuir le plus loin possible de Sakura, je sens le poigne de mon ancien meilleur ami enserrer mon t-shirt trempé et me plaquer avec violence contre le mur. Je peux voir la haine dans ses yeux... Si forte... Autrefois, Eriol ne me regardait pas de cette façon. Il fait parti de la longue liste des choses que j'ai perdu. Il me frappe encore et encore. Un poing dans la gueule bien sûr, mais surtout des coups de genoux dans le ventre, et ça fait mal... Je me tords de douleur sans répliquer. J'ai juste envie de me laisser frapper. De me faire du mal. Mon corps hurle mais ma tête siffle perfidemment. Elle me dit que je n'ai que ce que je mérite...

« ... DE MERDE !!! TU N'ES QU'UN ENFOIRE DE MERDE, TU ENTENDS SYAO ?! »

Je sens Eriol me secouer tandis que je reviens un peu à la réalité. Je m'étais perdu dans ma douleur je crois...

« Arrête Eriol !! », hurle soudain Sakura, les larmes aux yeux. « Je t'en supplie... », murmure t-elle, sa voix se brisant soudain.

Sa prière s'exauce. Eriol me lâche finalement, mais la lueur de rage dans ses yeux ne s'est pas éteinte. Je me remets difficilement des coups, songeant vaguement que le petit anglais s'est bien musclé depuis notre enfance. Un silence de mort tombe soudain au bord de la piscine.

Entre nous trois.

Je peux entendre la musique battre son plein à l'intérieur, et pourtant l'ambiance qui règne ici est morbide.

Glaciale.

« Si tu la retouches encore une fois, ou si tu oses encore la prendre pour une de tes... », menace t-il en grimaçant, « une de tes putes, je te tue. C'est clair ? »

Je me tuerai moi-même, Eriol, n'ait crainte.

Je le ferai, crois-moi...

Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut que je me reprenne, si je dis ça, Sakura va se mettre à espérer, pire, à croire que je regrette et que je me sens coupable. Je suppose que le Syaoran mode salaud devrait répliquer là, non ?

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te gifler. Pardonne-moi sainte-Sakura-qu'il-ne-faut-surtout-pas-toucher. »

Mon ton doit être assez froid car Eriol me plaque à nouveau contre le mur.

« Putain... », jure t-il.

« C'est bon », coupe glacialement Sakura, avec une voix que je ne lui reconnais pas. « J'étais parfaitement conscentente quand je me suis ainsi dévêtie. », dit-elle en désignant son propre corps.

Et moi je détourne mes yeux. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Par pitié...

_Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser..._

Mais je sens déjà mon corps réagir. Je sais que c'est trop tard et pourtant je n'ose toujours pas la regarder ; comme si détourner les yeux ferait disparaître ma putain d'érection.

« ... encore ce que je veux de ma vie, à ce que je sache. »

Oula, j'ai dû raté un épisode. Eriol a l'air... blessé. Pourquoi recule t-il comme ça ? Pourquoi s'en va t-il, laissant Sakura avec moi ?

« Alors tu as choisi », souffle t-il d'une voix presque douloureuse.

« Oui, j'ai choisi... »

Et sur ces mots, Eriol ne se retourne pas. Et s'en va.

Je... Je n'y crois pas ! Même après tout ça, elle m'a encore choisi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut lui faire pour que ça lui rentre dans la tête ! Je suis un monstre ! Un MONS-TRE !!

Ouvres tes putains de yeux, Sakura !

Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

Trop parfaite, c'est ça ?

Trop gentille ?

Trop naïve plutôt, ouais !

« Tu m'énerves », je siffle froidement. « A cause de toi, je me fais défoncer la gueule par ton baiseur officiel de première ! Alors que tu étais parfaitement d'accord pour m'allumer ce soir ! Tu aurais pu intervenir avant ! Mais bien sûr, tu avais peur de salir ton jolie minois que tu dois garder intact si tu veux séduire tes clients. »

« Pardon... Je-je suis désolée... », marmonne t-elle, essayant de soutenir mon regard.

Je sens qu'elle veut y faire passer ses excuses, qu'elle essaye de m'ouvrir son coeur mais son chagrin ne la quitte toujours pas et je sens que je dois enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. C'est le moment, je le sens.

« Tu es désolée ? Est-ce que tu t'immagines les bleus que je vais avoir par ta faute ?! », j'hurle. « Tu sais à quel point je tiens à mon physique parfait... Et tu l'as amoché. Comment je vais faire pour me tapper des filles maintenant ? »

« Moi... Je serai là... », articule t-elle difficilement.

Je sens que je vais m'étouffer.

Et vomir.

Parce qu'en même temps que la stupeur ; je sens une chaleur m'engourdir. Une chaleur que je déteste particulièrement...

« J'ai promis, j'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerai pas Syao, que j'essayerai jusqu'au bout... »

Ses paroles ne sont plus que murmures et ont le don de me faire frissoner. Pourtant, il ne fait pas froid...

Je n'aime pas ça...

Je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

Avec les autres filles, c'est supportable.

Mais pas avec Sakura.

Je dois être hautain avec elle, car tout autre sentiment...

Tout autre sentiment laisserait le désir dominer...

Mais de quoi parle t-elle ? Et pourquoi se rapproche t-elle de moi, avec ce sourire si triste et si... plein d'espoir ?

« Je t'aime... »

« Ca m'est égal... »

« Je t'aime », déglutit-elle en s'arrêtant à présent juste devant moi.

« Ca m'est égal. »

Oui, parfaitement.

_Je te déteste Sakura. _

C'est ça, je te déteste...

Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes dans tes bras... Surtout pas...

Je n'ai pas envie de sentir tes bras aimants m'enlacer, et me mettre à pleurer juste parce que j'ai tellement besoin de cet amour...

Juste parce que je me sens si seul et qu'égoïstement, j'ai besoin qu'on ne me regarde pas comme un monstre.

Qu'on accepte ce que je suis.

« J'accepte tout ce que tu es Syao », chuchote t-elle à mon oreille tandis que je me tends. Alors elle est vraiment mon âme-soeur pour lire ainsi dans mon regard...

« Et je pense que ça ne t'est pas égal, si tu veux mon avis », sourit-elle bêtement. « Je pense que comme dit Tomo, tu fais ça pour me repousser. N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rit faiblement, comme si elle se trouvait ridicule d'espérer autant.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Je suis mesquin avec tout le monde. Je suis asociable tout court. Mais ton cas m'a toujours fait rire... Une salope qui refoule sa propre nature, comme c'est touchant. La vérité c'est que je te hais plus que tu ne peux l'immaginer. C'est à cause de filles comme toi que les hommes tombent aussi bas dans la débauche. »

Son regard se voile... Quelque chose se brise en elle. Ses adorables yeux verts brillent d'une lueur qui me fait mal. J'ai mal pour elle.

Comment puis-je tomber si bas... ?

« Alors cela devrait te faire plaisir si je me tue. Ou du moins, tu devrais t'en foutre. »

« C'est du chantage ? »

J'ai voulu être glacial mais ma voix a légèrement tremblé. J'ai peur... De quoi parle t-elle ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse une connerie par ma faute... Dites-moi qu'elle fait juste ça pour savoir si je l'aime !

« En quelque sorte », sourit-elle doucement, en me caressant la joue.

Pas vicieusement comme je l'ai toujours fait avec elle. Mais amoureusement.

Sakura... arrête...

« Bien sûr que non je ne m'en foutrais pas ! Parce que j'aurais un cadavre sur la conscience ! De une, je déteste le fait d'être responsable d'un quelconque crime. Et de deux, je ne suis pas assez mauvais pour laisser mourir quelqu'un, même si je déteste cette personne... »

Parfait ! Ca montre que son stupide chantage ne peut pas m'atteindre et ça l'empêchera par la même de se suicider dans le vent.

« ... D'accord », soupire t-elle visiblement las. « Je vais admettre la possibilité que je me suis trompée. Tu ne m'aime pas, d'accord Syao. Mais je tiens à mon chantage... Je veux quand même être ta petite amie, pute personelle, ce que tu veux... mais juste être près de toi. Si tu refuses, je me tuerai. »

J'en reste sans voix...

Une peur sans nom m'envahit...

Suivie par une rage que je sens monter à flot le long de mes entrailles...

C'est si...

Je ne trouve pas les mots !

« Bien », reprend t-elle en déposant un bisou affectueux sur ma joue, comme pour endosser son rôle de petite amie parfaite dès maintenant. « Tu ne dis rien, alors je prends ça pour un oui. »

Elle sourit à nouveau et lève les yeux au ciel... Il fait nuit et je sais qu'elle regarde les étoiles. Sakura a toujours adoré faire ça dans les moments particuliers. Comme quand elle souffre. Ca l'apaise je crois. Moi, j'aimerais que quelque chose me calme. Car je ne me sens pas bien...

Pas bien du tout...

« On va aller dans ta chambre, je soignerai ces vilaines blessures », murmure t-elle.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui s'est brisé dans ses magnifiques yeux verts ce soir, tandis qu'elle les pose sur les étoiles.

Sa fierté.

Sakura a toujours tellement tenu à sa fierté...

Elle était sa force, elle lui a toujours permi de rester forte, de me combattre moi, sa faiblesse.

Mais la faiblesse a gagné sur la force...

Oh, pardonne-moi Sakura... Une larme glisse le long de ma joue mais je l'essuie et tu ne t'en apperçois pas, trop occupée à me tenir la main pour m'entraîner dans ma chambre. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, j'ai besoin de me masturber d'urgence.

**XxXxXxX**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la soirée chez Syaoran. Une semaine qu'ils « sortaient » ensemble. En ce dimanche après-midi ensoleillé, Sakura songeait à son amour et à tous les sacrifices qu'il lui avait coûtés et qu'il lui coûterait dans les mois à venir. Il y a deux semaines précisément, elle était agenouillée devant lui, et lui déclarait pour la première fois ses sentiments. Une semaine plus tôt, elle était dans cette piscine, presque nue, et l'avait supplié d'avouer la réciprocité de son amour. Mais malgré ça, Syaoran n'avait pas cédé. Elle avait dû jouer sa dernière carte : le chantage. Le faire chanter sur sa propre vie... A chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, son coeur se serrait. Elle s'en voulait tellement... Le peu d'estime de soi qui lui restait s'était envolé. Elle se faisait pitié elle-même. A chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir, Sakura avait l'impression de voir une loque.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de ses meilleurs amis.

Tomoyo parce qu'elle l'encourageait à aller toujours plus loin avec Syaoran. Elle la trouvait si égoïste. Ce n'était pas le bonheur de son amie qu'elle voulait, non, c'était son propre bonheur ! Elle voulait juste voir Sakura heureuse, pour que sa conscience de meilleure amie soit soulagée d'avoir pu l'aider. Tomoyo ne supportait pas quand Sakura souffrait. Elle le lui avait dit un jour... N'était-ce pas purement égoïste ? Fatiguée, mais surtout profondément déçue ; Sakura mettait désormais un masque devant Tomoyo, adoptant la politique « tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ». Elle inventait même des sois-disants 'progrès' dans sa relation avec Syaoran, alors qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Elle faisait cela pour que son amie cesse de la harceler avec lui. C'était vraiment épuisant à la longue.

Quant à Eriol... elle ne voulait même plus penser à lui. A son attitude si lâche...

Bien sûr qu'elle avait fait un choix qui aurait repoussé n'importe quel meilleur ami. Cependant il n'avait même pas essayé de la comprendre... et l'avait jugée. Lui aussi était profondément égoïste, il ne voyait que sa jalousie et rien d'autre. Sakura soupira. Si seulement elle pouvait remonter le temps, quand leur amitié était si parfaite...

Oui, tout ça c'était la faute de Tomoyo et d'Eriol.

Car il lui fallait des bourreaux pour supporter le poids de la douleur qui la rongeait.

Et elle ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Syaoran. Elle ne voulait pas le détester comme elle en avait si souvent envie... Si la haine prenait le dessus sur l'amour ; alors elle ne pourrait jamais le sauver.

Et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de le haïr, car il se comportait comme une vraie pourriture avec elle.

D'accord, lui aussi pouvait la détester s'il le voulait : après tout, il était lié à elle par obligation. A cause de ce foutu chantage. Toutefois Sakura avait l'impression d'être la pire des horreurs qui soit. En effet, depuis une semaine, alors qu'elle venait chaque jour chez lui, il l'ignorait royalement. Comme si elle n'était pas là. Jamais il ne lui répondait... Et lorsqu'elle tentait le moindre pas vers lui, qu'elle essayait de jouer son rôle de petite amie en préparant quelque chose à manger par exemple, là il se mettait en rage et à cracher toutes les injures connues du vocabulaire japonais.

... Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi tant de haine ?

La détestait-il tellement ?

_Une salope qui refoule sa propre nature, comme c'est touchant. La vérité c'est que je te hais plus que tu ne peux l'immaginer. C'est à cause de filles comme toi que les hommes tombent aussi bas dans la débauche._

Le pensait-il réellement ?

L'idée que Tomoyo s'était trompée sur les éventuels sentiments de Syaoran à son égard se faisait plus forte chaque jour. Syaoran la haissait. Oui, c'était ça, la sombre vérité...

Mais Sakura fermait les yeux. Elle n'était pas prête à l'accepter.

Elle voulait encore un peu fermer les yeux, s'accrocher au plus infime des espoirs...

_Je suis pathétique..._

« Sakura ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hm, oui », soupira t-elle en reportant son attention sur Tomoyo, qui la fixait étrangement.

Elle s'était encore perdue dans ses sombres pensées ; le regard posé sur la fenêtre grande ouverte.

« T'es désespérante ma Saki », souffla la brune, cependant amusée. « Ta note désastreuse au bac blanc de maths ne s'arrangera pas si tu ne bosses pas un peu plus. »

Elle agita son livre de maths sous ses yeux, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

« Si seulement c'était interessant », marmonna t-elle comme excuse. « Les logarithmes... tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert ces merdes ?? »

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Je vais aller faire du thé. J'ai acheté des confiseries au chocolat blanc ! Elles ont l'air délicieuses ! »

« Mon péché mignon... »

« Et oui. C'est si facile de rendre heureuse un estomac sur pattes ! Il suffit de lui donner de la bouffe, et le tour est joué. »

Sakura esquissa un sourire, amusée par la remarque de son amie. Dès qu'elle la vit disparaître, elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir osé lui en vouloir. Tomoyo était un ange... Elle pensait toujours à tout.

**XxXxXxX**

**POV Sakura**

Nous sommes le mercredi 14 Février, il caille. Je rends visite à Syaoran tous les soirs après les cours depuis deux semaines à présent. C'est les vacances depuis le week-end dernier mais je n'ose pas augmenter mes visites ici. Je voudrais le voir plus, parce que j'ai tellement envie de le voir mais dès que je suis là il se crispe et je vois clairement que je dérange...

Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne me rappelle pour quelle raison j'ai le 'privilège' de passer cette porte.

Nous sommes le 14 Février et c'est la saint-valentin. En grande romantique que je suis, j'ai choisi ce soir pour sortir le grand jeu. La partie d'echecs va enfin pouvoir commencer !

Les choses doivent bouger entre nous, il est temps que Sakura montre de quoi elle est capable haha ! Même si paradoxalement, une boule contracte mon estomac depuis le début de la soirée.

Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai plus peur des insultes. Ni de me faire jeter.

J'ai acheté un champagne de grande qualité -j'y ai mis une partie de mes pauvres économies- et j'ai décidé de préparer le plat que je sais faire le mieux.

Pour séduire un homme, rien de mieux que la cuisine ! J'ai aussi acheté un gâteau au chocolat en forme de coeur, avec nos noms dessus. Je sais que c'est un peu trop... Syaoran va péter un plomb. Ha ha ha, je stress soudain...

Bon eh bien, je jette un dernier coup d'oeil au salon, je crois que tout est prêt. La table est mise, mes petites bougies en forme de cupidon sont allumées, l'odeur de la nourriture emplie agréablement mes narines... Tout est parfait !

« Syao, c'est bon, tu peux venir ! »

Evidemment, je n'ai pas de réponse de sa chambre. Il s'y enferme tous les jours, et c'est vraiment lassant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait... Il m'a interdit d'entrer sans frapper. D'ailleurs le soir de la fête, j'ai dû le soigner dans la salle de bain, car il a strictement refusé que je rentre dans sa chambre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y cache ? Je me demande bien...

Je monte doucement les escaliers, sans faire de bruit.

J'ai envie d'ouvrir.

De percer son secret.

Ca me démange.

J'en ai envie...

Mais je me retiens. Ce soir je dois marquer des points. Ca doit être « la » soirée parfaite. Si j'enfreins la règle n°1 (car Syaoran m'a fait une longue liste d'interdictions, eh oui...), je risque de gâcher cette soirée sans même qu'elle n'ait commencée.

« Syao, s'il te plait. Viens manger. », je l'apelle à nouveau, cette fois derrière sa porte.

Toujours pas de réponse...

Un sourire sadique s'affiche sur mon visage. De quelle manière vais-je m'y prendre ?

_Syao, viens manger sinon je vais me noyer dans la salle de bain._

Ou

_Syao, viens manger sinon je rentre dans ta chambre._

Toutefois, à ma grande surprise, il sort de sa chambre, ouvrant le minimum possible pour passer entre la porte. Décidémment, il ne veut rien que je voye. Tant pis. C'est déjà beaucoup qu'il sorte sans que je n'ai à le supplier.

J'ai envie de sourire. J'ai envie de laisser mon coeur battre la chamade. D'être heureuse.

J'ai le droit ?

Syaoran s'est contenté de me suivre, descendant les marches des escaliers derrière moi.

« J'ai faim », a t-il déclaré froidement pour justifier son comportement.

« Ca tombe bien ! », je m'exclame toute excitée. « Je t'ai préparé un dîner de roi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », grimace t-il.

Je le vois se tendre.

Je t'en supplie Syao, fais tomber tes barrières.

Mon coeur bat si fort...

« Viens voir ! », je m'exclame sans perdre mon sourire, malgré mon trac.

Et le pion avance d'une case vers le roi. J'ai posé mes doigts sur sa main. C'est notre premier contact depuis la piscine... Mais dès que j'essaye de serrer sa main ; Syaoran semble reprendre ses esprits et enlève la sienne brutalement.

« Ne me touche pas ! », peste t-il. « Dois-je te rappeler que si tu es dans cette maison, c'est parce que tu m'as fait ton putain de chantage. Je déteste ce genre de choses. Ca me donne envie de gerber ! Tu me donnes envie de gerber !! Alors ne pose pas tes mains sur moi ! »

Je déglutis. La partie est loin d'être gagnée...

« Tu en redemandais avant de mes mains », je lui rappelle doucement.

« J'aime ça », sourit-il comme fier de lui. « Avec toi j'aurais pu aimer ça aussi... Mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu m'as pris ma liberté. Je ne peux pas te pardonner. »

« Moi pourtant, je te pardonne tout ce que tu me fais... »

Quelque chose obscurcit son regard l'espace dans un instant.

De la tristesse ? Du remord ?

Non... je dois rêver. C'est impossible.

Mais j'aimerais bien que ce soit ça... cette lueur...

J'aimerais qu'à cet instant il pense :

_Tu es trop parfaite pour moi..._

**XxXxXxX**

Avec une appréhension palpable, Sakura poussa la porte du salon et invita Syaoran à entrer. La pièce était à peine éclairée, grâce aux chandelles et aux bougies en forme de cupidon. Syaoran fronça un sourcil. Il connaissait ces bougies... pour les lui avoir offertes, quand ils étaient au collège. S'il n'était pas trop absorbé à rester maître de lui-même, Syaoran aurait rougi. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment romantique avec elle avant.

« Tu me les avais offertes pour la saint-valentin parce que tu connaissais ma passion pour la déco. »

Le brun secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. A quoi jouait Sakura ? La pièce était trop... rouge. Et blanche. Même les couverts étaient assortis. Il resta stupéfait un petit moment mais ce fut le toussotement de Sakura qui le ramena sur terre.

« Tu aimes ? », demanda t-elle doucement.

« C'est... horrible », répondit-il avec une grimace de dégoût. « J'aime le vert. Mon salon est vert d'habitude. Pas rose et plein de coeurs partout... »

« Je voulais juste te montrer que ta petite _pute_ sait aussi être romantique », chuchota t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et caressa doucement sa joue. Il recula immédiatement, le regard noir.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ! »

« Dommage », soupira t-elle. « Assied-toi », dit-elle en lui tirant une chaise.

Syaoran s'installa après un temps d'hésitation et Sakura alla chercher son plat. Le jeune homme sourit intérieurement, son plat était vraiment délicieux... Mais jamais il ne le lui dirait. Elle se mettrait à espérer bêtement. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il la ferait fuir.

« Dégueulasse. T'as mis quoi dedans ? »

« Heu... », balbutia t-elle, surprise qu'il rompt ainsi le silence qui s'était installé depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« Je bouffe parce que j'ai faim », marmonna t-il en avalant une fourchette d'un air dégoûté.

Puis le silence retomba soudain. Sakura prit son courage à deux mains et tenta à nouveau de lancer une discussion... sans succès. Syaoran avait réactivé son mode « je t'ignore tu n'es qu'un fantôme ».

Une fois son assiette terminée, il se leva sans mot dire et s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre sous le regard choqué de Sakura.

« Attends ! »

Il s'arrêta dos à elle et lança, glacial.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Il y a... un dessert... »

« Un gâteau écoeurant au chocolat en forme de coeur avec nos noms dessus peut-être ? Ce serait le comble ! Si tu veux me rendre malade, c'est réussi ! »

Comment avait-il deviné ?? Sakura se maudit intérieurement. Elle était si banale, si prévisible, si romantique ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour le retenir, là, tout de suite. N'importe quoi.

« Pauvre connard ! »

Dès l'instant où Syaoran posa ses yeux brillants sur elle, elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne façon de le retenir... Jouer la petite amie parfaite ne plaisait pas à Syaoran. Non, il était malade. Il aimait souffrir. C'est lorsqu'elle l'insultait et qu'elle lui répondait avant qu'il lui parlait. Peut-être était t-il masochiste ? Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ?

Sakura s'immagina un instant Syaoran attacher des filles sur son lit avec des menottes, s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, un fouet dans les mains... Mais elle chassa vite cette image inappropriée de ses pensées.

Elle avait réussi à capter l'attention de ses paroles.

« Ah, c'est pas trop tôt », railla t-il. « Tu révèles enfin ta vraie nature. »

« ... Tu aimes quand je t'insulte ? », dit-elle, ouvrant grand les yeux.

**XxXxXxX**

**POV Syaoran**

« ... Tu aimes quand je t'insulte ? »

Sa question me déroute.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui répondre ?

J'ai envie de dire oui.

Oui, je préfère cent fois quand tu t'énerves, quand tu réagis...

Quand tu ne me laisses pas te blesser ouvertement.

Je préfère la Sakura forte qui ne se laisse pas détruire par le crétin que je suis.

Mais si je réponds oui, elle va penser que j'aime souffrir...

Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'endosser le rôle d'un masochiste.

Ce serait comme remplacer un monstre par une autre sorte de monstre...

« Ca ne se voit pas ? », je réponds finalement, un sourire obscène sur mes lèvres.

Un mince espoir m'envahit.

Peut-être que maintenant, après cette révélation, elle réalisera...

... que je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il lui faut.

Elle reste abasourdie au moins une bonne minute.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver vraiment mignonne comme ça...

Non, _ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser._

Elle n'est pas adorable, pas du tout.

Je la déteste, c'est ça ! Je la déteste !

Je... la déteste... Pourquoi rit-elle ?

Je crois que mon coeur est en train de voler en éclat. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

Sakura, ne te moque pas s'il te plait...

Haïs-moi, fuis-moi, mais ne te moque pas de ce que je suis !

« Syao, tu aurais dû me le dire », dit-elle un peu plus sérieuse, soufflant un bon coup pour se calmer. « Je t'ai dit que j'acceptais tout de toi. Même si tu as des tendances masochistes, c'est pas dramatique. Je t'aime à un point que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi ! Il suffit que tu m'apprennes. J'aurais peut-être un peu mal physiquement je suppose », rit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, gênée, « mais au moins je ne souffrirai plus d'être loin de toi. Et je pourrais t'aider à guérir. Ta maladie te rend tellement asociable... »

Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller !

« Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'achète des vêtements super sexy genre tenue d'infirmière avec toutes sortes de gadgets... Et des fouets peut-être... Pour te frapper quand tu joues les vilains garçons ! »

Je la vois énumérer ce qu'elle pourrait acheter pour me satisfaire sexuellement.

Et je me sens dur rien qu'à l'immaginer ainsi vêtue...

« Heu... Syao ? », murmure t-elle. « Au début, tu pourras être doux s'il te plait ? »

Elle rougit comme une tomate.

Et moi je reprends soudain mes esprits.

Je voudrais la foudroyer du regard, la frapper avec violence pour qu'elle se casse mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle est trop belle pour moi. Sa gentillesse et sa générosité me fendent le coeur.

« C'est du délire... »

Ma voix est rauque, faible. Je sens que je la dévisage avec une tristesse que je ne devrais pas lui montrer. Mon regard me trahit...

Et je me tourne dos à elle pour ne plus croiser ses beaux yeux verts.

J'ai envie de pleurer...

Tous mes efforts seront finalement vains, n'est-ce pas ?

« Syaoran... », me supplie t-elle en enserrant ma taille par derrière tandis que j'appuie mes deux mains sur la table devant moi pour m'empêcher de vaciller.

Elle reste contre moi, je sens sa chaleur le long de mon corps et ça me fait mal, physiquement et mentalement. Son contact me fait mal. Savoir qu'elle est là sans pouvoir la toucher...

Je veux me soulager.

Que ça cesse.

Je veux te sauter dessus, Sakura.

Tu vois quel effet tu me fais ?

Soumis à me mordre mes propres lèvres...

« Je suis contente. Je peux lire la peine dans tes yeux quand je parle de faire toutes ces choses. Tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça... Je sais que tu fais ça pour me protéger. Quel homme voudrait imposer une relation pareille à celle qu'il aime ? Je comprends... Je te comprends Syao. Mais laisse-moi juste être près de toi, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Faisons un pacte, Sakura. »

« Un... un pacte ? »

Je la sens trembler contre moi.

Elle a peur. Le courage a ses limites.

« Je t'autorise à rester près de moi à condition que l'on n'ait aucun contact physique. Si tu veux être ma petite amie, laisse-moi coucher avec qui je veux, et rends-moi ma liberté. »

« D'a... D'accord... »

Je me sens chanceler.

Sakura est ma petite amie...

Où cette relation va t-elle nous mener ? Malgré mes conditions, je suis sûr que Sakura souffrira encore. Avec un peu de chance, ce pacte la sauvera.

Elle réalisera à quel point Syaoran Li est un fardeau.

« Syao... »

« Oui ? »

« Alors, tu m'aimes hein, finalement ? », sanglote t-elle dans mon dos. « T'inquiètes, je n'oublie pas le pacte », rajoute t-elle précipitemment. « J'ai juste envie de l'entendre de ta bouche... »

Moi aussi j'ai envie de l'entendre de ma bouche.

J'ai toujours rêvé de te le dire.

Toujours.

« Oui, je... je t'ai-t'ai-me... »

Quand je pense que Sakura n'a même pas bégayé quand elle me l'a dit. Elle a vraiment un putain de courage que je n'aurais jamais. Elle sanglote plus fortement et bientôt mon t-shirt sera trempé si elle continue... mais elle se détache finalement et je sens qu'elle fixe mon dos.

Je ne crois pas qu'elle attende quelque chose de moi.

Pas maintenant.

Elle le sait.

« Ton cauchemar vient de commencer. »

Alors que je remonte dans ma chambre, je l'entends tomber sur les genoux.

Je me précipite et m'enferme, me laissant glisser contre la porte.

Je préfèrerai mille poignards dans le corps plutôt que de ressentir ça !

Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je devienne dépendant, hein ?!

J'ai envie d'hurler au désespoir à travers mes larmes.

De me castrer.

Toutes mes revues pornographiques passent à la poubelle, ça ne me défoule pas assez, les posters de femmes nues sur mes murs y passent, déchirés en mille morceaux, les gadgets aussi, les capotes.

J'atteins mon maximum quand je balance mon ordinateur portable à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ce sont les sites qui constituent mon monde que je veux détruire en faisant ça...

Tout plutôt que de céder.

Tout plutôt que de coucher avec toi.

Ce serait faire parti de mon monde...

Un monde où tu n'as pas ta place, Sakura.

_Tu es trop parfaite pour moi..._

**XxXxXxXx**

_Reviews please ? ._


	3. L'espoir

**Hellow !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Bien, j'espère. On peut dire que je n'ai pas tellement tarder pour poster cette suite... à l'allure où j'étais inspirée, je pensais ne pas pouvoir pondre quelque chose avant cet été XD. Mais voilà, vous ne rêvez pas, la suite est bien là huhu. Un poil plus courte que la partie 2... mais je pense avoir couper au bon moment.**

**Petit rappel que vous DEVEZ LIRE : _le rating T_ n'est pas là pour faire jolie. Il est amplement justifié ! Ce chapitre pousse encore plus loin dans la violence, le sexe... rien d'encore bien cru mais bon. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Sur ce... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

PARTIE 3

Le mois de Mars apporta un regain de froid et de neige, de vent et de pluie. La jeune adolescente marchait dans la rue, emmitouflée dans un manteau en laine, recouverte d'une écharpe et de gants. Ses yeux verts balayaient les passants d'un regard sombre tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, bon sang ?!_

La tête lui tournait. Vite. Trop vite.

Elle s'aggripa à un mur, se sentant faiblir. Ses jambes tremblaient et sa vue se brouillait.

_Pourquoi lui ?_

Une sensation désagrable monta dans son estomac et elle se pencha en avant pour vomir. N'ayant pas grand chose dans son estomac, Sakura se sentit horriblement mal, se vider de rien était pire que se vider de tout. La gorge lui piqua et ses yeux se mouillèrent davantage tandis qu'elle tenta de se redresser et de marcher correctement. La nuit tombait mais Sakura s'en fichait. Elle allait rater son train pour rentrer chez elle, mais elle s'en fichait. La gare était dans l'autre sens mais elle s'en fichait. Un banc s'offrit à sa vue et la jeune fille s'y assit, repliant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, encerclant ses jambes de ses mains tremblantes. Et elle pleura.

**XxX**

« A... accé... lère. »

La voix du brun était rauque, perdue dans les lymbes du désir. La fille qui avait englouti son sexe dans sa bouche obéit et s'efforça d'aller plus vite, de faire mieux, toujours mieux, car son client était exigeant. Il lui tira les cheveux pour la faire remonter juste après avoir joui. Il détourna le regard, semblant gêné mais aussi honteux tandis qu'elle le fixait, essayant de déchiffrer ses envies. La prostituée était habituée aux clients embarassés...

« Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? », murmura t-il d'une voix étrange.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

« C'est votre première fois avec une pute, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda t-elle, tandis qu'elle réalisait à quel point l'homme qui lui faisait face était encore un gosse.

Syaoran aurait voulu répondre qu'en réalité il se les enfilait en colliers, mais il se contenta de lui demander de reprendre là où elle en était. Il passait de très excité et violent à dépressif et en manque. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Sakura, sa dépendance était entrée dans une nouvelle phase, une phase plus grave, plus insidieuse. Il se sentait si laid à l'intérieur. Si dégueulasse. Des fois il s'amusait à courtiser la mort quand cela devenait trop dur à supporter. Il s'amusait à s'automutiler, oh oui, ça l'amusait beaucoup, de se faire du mal physiquement. Cela lui faisait oublier la douleur morale. Sa dépendance en plus de l'obliger à se masturber à longueur de journée et à passer son temps sur des sites porno, l'obligeait maintenant à se satisfaire plusieurs fois par jour en voyant des putes.

Autant dire que tout son argent y passait ; mais papa et maman remplissaient son compte en banque, alors cela n'avait pas d'importance.

De plus Syaoran n'avait pas besoin de sortir. Sakura avait bien tenté de faire voir l'air à cette loque humaine mais même elle il ne l'approchait pas, se cloîtrant dans sa chambre. La honte s'injectait dans son sang, dans chacune des particules de son corps et il savait qu'il en mourrait si Sakura découvrait quel monstre il était réellement.

On était samedi soir, et comme tous les samedis, Syaoran devait sortir avec sa petite amie. C'était l'unique condition de Sakura. Elle voulait juste le voir, le temps d'une soirée, elle voulait juste le surprendre une fois dans la semaine, le faire rêver, le tirer de ce cauchemar. Une fois la prostituée partie, l'ex-lycéen sortit lentement de sa chambre dans un drôle d'état. Il se sentait mal, comme après chaque fois qu'il... Syaoran se secoua, chassant cette boule qui lui bouffait le ventre... _La honte._

D'une démarche titubante, le garçon se traîna dans la salle de bain et laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps... Il la laissa le purifier, puis enduit de gel douche chaque parcelle de son corps et frotta énergiquement. Il savait que l'eau ne lavait rien du tout. Elle ne nettoie pas les péchés. Elle ne nettoie pas l'horreur.

Lorsqu'il eut fini il se sécha et s'habilla simplement : un jean et un pull noir à coll roulé. Il lui paraissait loin le temps où il jouait les petits connards au lycée pour repousser Sakura, où il était encore capable de sortir de chez lui pour aller faire du shopping. Il se hâta, prit les clés et sortit. Immobile, il savoura quelques secondes la sensation du vent sur sa peau, les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son visage, le bruit de l'orage qui pétait dans l'air, les rires des voisins qui résonnaient aux alentours... Puis il marcha en direction du cinéma. C'était le programme de Sakura pour cette dernière nuit de mars.

**XxX**

Sakura et Tomoyo étaient elles aussi assez pressées. Si elles étaient en retard, c'était parce que Sakura venait de rentrer de Tokyo il y a à peine une heure et qu'elle était allée immédiatement se confier à sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait voulu garder sa découverte secrète ; mais c'était beaucoup trop lourd à porter. Et elle savait que la brune l'écouterait sans juger, qu'elle l'encouragerait à tenir le coup. C'est de ça dont elle avait surtout besoin ce soir. Il lui fallait une raison de se battre, car elle était sur le point de jeter les armes...

L'amour terrorriste c'était fatiguant en fin de compte...

« Syaoran n'est vraiment pas gâté... Je savais que ça devait être quelque chose dans ce genre là. On ne peut pas devenir salaud du jour au lendemain ; quelque chose l'a changé, et ce quelque chose porte un nom à tes yeux désormais. Ca sera plus facile pour toi. Tu sais contre quoi l'aider. »

Le tonnerre déchira le ciel dans la nuit et Sakura sursauta. Son amie esquissa un sourire amusé et la serra dans ses bras.

« C'est rien », la rassura t-elle. « Du thé ? »

Sakura secoua la tête, l'air exaspéré.

« Grouille-toi on va être en retard ! Allez, va te préparer ! », la houspilla t-elle en riant. « Je vais aller le préparer moi ton thé, espèce de droguée va ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de son amie qui avait filé dans la salle de bain, Sakura sortit de la chambre et se dirigea dans le long couloir principal du manoir de Tomoyo. Elle en était toujours éblouie tant ce dernier était grand. Elle déboucha sur le grand hall qui offrait à sa vue deux gigantesques escaliers, menant à l'étage supérieur, puis elle se dirigea vers une petite porte à gauche qui donnait accès à une cave. Là étaient entreposés des dizaines d'étagères de thés différents. Sakura en prit à la pêche, noisette-vanille et remonta rapidement dans la cuisine. Elle en fit chauffer deux tandis que pendant ce temps, elle se perdit dans la comtemplation des photos encadrées sur le mur.

Son coeur se serra douloureusement à la vue des nombreuses photos de collège, où ils étaient encore quatre, Tomoyo, elle, Eriol et Syaoran. Et puis il y avait aussi des photos où ils étaient encore trois, au lycée, où il y avait encore Eriol dans sa vie. Ils étaient meilleurs amis pourtant ! Comment les choses avaient-elles pu si mal tourner... ?

Ne pas penser à Eriol.

Ne pas penser à Syaoran.

Ne pas penser à sa dépendance.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans le reflet du cadre, pour voir une Sakura souriante, une Sakura qui avait revêtu son masque de lycéenne heureuse.

« Sakura, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te confier », déclara joyeusement Tomoyo tandis qu'elles enfilaient manteaux, écharpes et gants et finissaient leur thé rapidement devant l'entrée.

« Hm ? »

« Je ne suis plus vierge ! »

La déclaration lancée telle une bombe choqua tellement Sakura qu'elle en recracha sa boisson.

« Mais... avec qui ? » demanda t-elle les yeux ronds.

« Eriol ! »

Deuxième attaque cardiaque.

Sakura manqua s'étouffer. Elles marchèrent dans le froid mordant de la nuit tandis que la brune lui racontait qu'elle avait décidé de tenter sa chance avec son meilleur ami, qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé mais qu'il ne voyait que Sakura alors elle était restée dans l'ombre. En éternelle optimiste, elle semblait déterminée à conquérir son coeur. Tomoyo était même allée voir Eriol et lui avait clairement déclaré son intention de le séduire ; « il a rougi comme une tomate », lança la brune en riant. Cela faisait depuis le lendemain de la fête chez Syaoran (soit presque deux mois) que Tomoyo lui faisait des avances. Sakura regretta de n'y avoir vu que du feu...

Mais elle était heureuse, vraiment, ses deux meilleurs amis méritaient le bonheur.

Elle aussi le méritait... Syaoran aussi...

Ils y avaient droit, tous les quatre, et un jour, ils se promèneraient dans la rue bras dessus bras dessous, chantant le dernier tube de l'été, oui, un jour, cela arrivera.

Elle s'en fit la promesse tandis qu'elle vit l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur, celui avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de ses jours, son âme-soeur. Il était si beau, dans son jean et son pull noir, appuyé dos aux gichets, fixant sa montre avec un air agacé.

Sakura avança... direction le bonheur.

**XxX**

**POV Sakura**

J'en ai marre. Marre d'avoir le coeur à vif.

Ce matin je suis allée voir Sachi, la servante de Syaoran, qui m'avait ouvert le jour où je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Elle avait l'air si douce, tout droit sorti d'un manga à l'eau de rose. Et sa disparition dans la vie de Syaoran n'est pas passée inapperçue à mes yeux. Même si elle l'a été aux yeux de tous, puisque personne n'est là pour Syao à part moi. Et à part elle.

Enfin, ça c'était avant.

J'ai bien essayé de glisser le sujet dans une conversation avec mon bougre préféré, mais il s'enfonce toujours dans sa mauvaise humeur et change de sujet avec autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant se baladant dans une boutique de porcelaine. J'ai droit à :

« Si tu m'aimais et si t'étais jalouse, tu ne t'interesserais pas à la fille avec qui j'ai baisé pendant deux mois. »

Ou encore :

« Pourquoi tu passes ta vie à poser des questions Sakura ? Ma vie est si interessante que ça ? »

Evidemment qu'elle l'est, crétin.

Je t'aime.

Comment ne pourrais-je pas m'interresser à toi ? Ignorer ton malheur ?

Tu es mal tombé ! Encore si tu étais crédible dans ton rôle « je suis une pourriture, je te déteste », peut-être aurais-je réussi à t'ignorer, et encore, j'en doute, je suis beaucoup trop accro. Quand je suis amoureuse, faut croire que je ne fais pas les choses à moitié... Quitte à prendre un train pour aller à Tokyo et retrouver grâce à l'annuaire l'adresse où réside la fameuse Sachi, celle à qui tu as ouvert ton coeur.

Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais qu'il est plus simple de montrer ses faiblesses et sa laideur aux êtres que l'on n'aime pas.

« Trois billets s'il vous plait. »

Je l'observe à la dérobée.

Et je ne cesse d'y repenser. Ce matin j'ai découvert le véritable handicap de Syaoran... une maladie psychologique : la dépendance sexuelle. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait. C'est dingue quand même... Etre accro au sexe, comme à la cocaïne, comme à l'alcool, c'est dur à immaginer.

Sachi m'a expliqué que cela était possible par un processus biologique : des produits chimiques produits par le cerveau, une composante neurochimique, est sécrétée et se fixe sur les récepteurs des synapses. Et là, je souris, mes cours de biologie me servent à quelque chose. En bref, tout se passe dans le cerveau...

Mais l'élément déclencheur lui est psychologique.

Et quand je le regarde, je ne cesse de me demander..._ pourquoi ?_

Qu'a t-il bien pu se passer dans sa vie ?

J'ai l'horrible tendance à culpabiliser. Si seulement j'avais été là. Car l'élément déclencheur n'a pu se produire que durant l'absence de Syaoran, il est parti à 11 ans, au début du collège, en Chine retrouver sa vraie famille. J'étais tellement heureuse pour lui... On était déjà amoureux à cette époque (précoces quand j'y pense, mais cela me fait sourire, peut-être sommes-nous vraiment des sortes d'âme-soeur... qui sait ?). Mais Syaoran avait été adopté à sa naissance, et ne voyait que rarement sa vraie famille. Aussi quand celle-ci avait bien voulu le garder durant tout le collège et même un peu du lycée, j'étais heureuse pour lui.

... si j'avais su...

« Ma saki, tu veux du pop-corn ? Je vais en chercher, choisis les places avec Syao. » me glisse doucement ma meilleure amie, un sourire en coin.

Le sourire qui veut dire « je vous laisse un peu en amoureux ». Qu'espère t-elle ?

Syaoran a déjà pris les devants, il est en train de s'asseoir au dernier rang de la salle, l'air rabougri.

Il ne se gêne pas pour montrer que la terre entière l'énerve, y compris moi, malgré le fait que nous sortions ensemble. Il devient de plus en plus éxécrable... et ce qui me fait peur, c'est que ce n'est plus un jeu.

Il est vraiment asociable.

En colère...

Tout le temps.

Je sens ses nerfs à vif, ce sont comme des ondes que je ressens dans chaque pore de ma peau dès que je l'approche. En colère contre lui, il se déteste, je le vois dans ses yeux quand il passe devant un miroir. C'est à peine s'il se regarde, comme s'il avait peur de voir un monstre dans le reflet. Il n'a plus d'estime de lui... c'est la plus basse des merdes à ses yeux. En colère aussi contre tout le monde. Son comportement est agressif, même envers les enfants maintenant.

... Il est aussi terrifié.

Il a peur de sa dépendance et des choses qu'elles lui font faire. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quelles sont ces _choses,_ il ne me laisse pas entrer dans son monde. Je sais juste qu'il est passé dans une autre phase, une phase plus poussée, car je l'entends s'insulter seul parfois.

Eh oui, il faut vraiment être malade pour en arriver là. Sans miroir. Sans rien. Nada.

Je l'entends parfois pester dans la chambre le soir et se mettre à tout casser, puis partir en pleine nuit pour aller acheter des dvd à un vidéoclub. Dvd qu'il me cache évidemment.

Maintenant je sais qu'il s'agit de films salasses mais je vois mal Syao venir me voir pour me dire :

« On s'en matte un ensemble ? »

Non, il ne le fera pas, car il veut me protéger.

Il m'aime. Il me l'a dit. Il _m'aime..._

Alors il se défoule sur les autres. Les autres filles. Les putes par exemple.

D'abord une, puis deux, puis trois, et je ne sais plus combien ont passé sa porte tandis que j'étais là, comme une conne, à regarder la télé dans le salon, à les voir monter l'étage pour se faire l'homme que j'aime.

Et là tu te sens parfaitement inutile. Complètement à côté de la plaque.

T'as envie de... de les tuer, de leur exploser la tronche ! Pourtant tu es rationelle d'habitude, tu sais qu'elles ne font rien d'autre que leur métier, mais un démon appelé « jalousie » s'insinue dans ton corps et te fait bouillir.

C'est en voyant toutes ces prostituées et en l'entendant s'insulter, en le voyant se renfermer autant que j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait. Une personne un peu perverse avec des tendances sadomasochistes n'a pas de tels symptômes.

Il y a six jours, j'ai pété un câble.

Tandis que deux filles montaient en même temps dans la chambre maudite, j'ai pris mes clés et je me suis cassée. Avec Syaoran nous nous sommes disputés à mon retour, je l'ai un peu cherché en lançant un :

« Tu n'es qu'un gros salaupard. »

Auquel il a répondu avec un large sourire :

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

Il ne râte toujours pas une occasion de me donner envie de me casser. En fait, à part le « je t'aime », et le fait qu'il accepte de sortir avec moi le samedi soir, en quoi notre situation a changé ?

Pire, elle s'est dégradée.

Je vis un cauchamar...

Réveillez-moi !

« Ca te plait ? », je lui demande doucement alors que le film a commencé depuis une demi-heure et que je suis toujours tant absorbée par mes pensées.

_A l'écran, une femme toise du regard un jeune inconnu, c'est la guerre, et elle est mariée à un soldat qui est au front, et qu'elle ne reverra sûrement jamais... _

« L'horreur », grimace t-il froidement. « Ta copine a des goûts de chiasse, rapelle-moi de ne plus l'emmener avec nous ! »

« Parce qu'il y a un _nous _? » je taquine.

J'adore le voir perdre son sourire, le voir paniquer. Voir ce petit sourcil gauche sceptique se soulever légèrement...

_La femme l'a abordé. Ils s'isolent. Ils s'embrassent. Ils se touchent..._

« Il n'y aura jamais de nous. »

Et encore un coup de poignard. Un de plus.

Mais ça m'est égal. J'ai décidé de l'aider, ce soir je pense lui dire que je sais tout. Nous pourrons discuter et... et je pourrais peut-être le pousser à guérir.

Oh oui, retrouver l'ancien Syaoran, j'en rêve...

Oh oui, oui, oui !

« Je vais aux toilettes. »

**XxX**

Syaoran s'était levé pour rejoindre les toilettes, afin de ne plus voir le visage de Sakura lui faire des avances. Rien que ses beaux yeux verts l'excitaient. C'est dire s'il lui en fallait peu.

Il était fatigué, il ne dormait plus beaucoup ces temps-ci et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : se reposer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller ? Faire un doux rêve dans lequel il se retrouverait plonger pour l'éternité. Pourquoi fallait-il affronter la dure réalité ?

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, cette réalité pouvait être fuie. Quand il se concentrait sur son obsession, il était comme déconnecté, et cela avait au moins le mérite d'être efficace.

Même si la solitude qui l'emprisonnait après pesait lourd.

Même si cela faisait qu'il ne savait plus distinguer amour et sexe. Car des fois il ne voyait Sakura que comme une vulgaire... possibilité, il voulait l'essayer, il avait besoin d'essayer un maximum de partenaires, de se sentir désiré, d'être libertin. Il savait que si Sakura devenait sa partenaire sur le plan sexuel, il lui serait infidèle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Syaoran n'avait pas remarqué l'espèce de pervers qui l'avait suivi, hors de la salle de cinéma. En réalité cet homme le suivait depuis des jours, mais Syaoran ne s'en était pas rendu compte, vu qu'il sortait si peu et se renfermait comme une coquille. L'homme devait avoir environ la cinquentaine. Il entra dans les toilettes et alla soulager sa vessie, Syaoran n'y fit pas plus attention. Quand celui-ci commença à l'aborder :

« Bonsoir, Syaoran », fit-il d'une voix polie, avec un sourire qui dévoila ses grandes dents blanches.

Cet homme était assez charmant en fait, il était même plutôt classe et portait un costume noir avec une cravatte, comme s'il devait se rendre à son travail. Il avait des yeux marrons qui pétillaient de malice et un air un peu... dément sur le visage. Cela enclacha une alarme chez Syaoran qui se raidit aussitôt. Cette expression...

..._ me donne la chair de poule._

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? », demanda t-il sèchement.

« Je t'ai vu à la réunion des dépendants anonymes il y a cinq jours. Et je t'ai suivi depuis. Je suis très attiré par toi et je me suis dit qu'entre nous, on pourrait s'arranger... qu'en penses-tu ? », souffla t-il en se penchant près de son oreille.

« J'y suis allé dans le but de guérir, non dans celui de trouver des partenaires pour m'y enfoncer. Et je n'ai pas de tendances homosexuelles, désolé. »

« Hm... », bouda l'autre, « j'ai vu que tu avais une sorte de partenaire officielle. Mais entre nous, ça ne te bloque en rien. Je te parle seulement de sexe, et que tu aimes les femmes ou les hommes, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Je suis moi-même hétéro mais ma soif m'a poussé à tester des trip à trois et honnêtement pendant l'acte, nous nous rendons compte de rien. Et j'ai appris à t'apprécier... te désirer... si jeune mais si fragile... »

Ces paroles avaient comme figé Syaoran qui n'osait même plus respirer. Il sentait le souffle de l'inconnu dans son cou et l'horreur montait en lui, tout doucement, tandis que des flash s'imposaient dans son esprit. Des images. Brèves, mais douloureuses.

Des tortures physiques.

Sexuelles.

Et son cerveau refoula. Il opposa une résistance, inconsciemment, il mit ces souvenirs derrière une porte et la referma. Et les flash disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

« On peut entrer dans une cabine, juste là », fit-il en désignant une porte derrière lui, « et je te donnerais un apperçu de mes compétences. Tu sais, tu es encore jeune, mais moi je suis un vieux dépendant bien habitué, un vieux pervers psychopathe qui a accepté la personne qu'il est réellement. Tu crois pouvoir guérir mais tu n'es qu'un gosse. »

« Je ne suis pas vous », répliqua froidement Syaoran en se reculant le plus possible, si bien qu'il finit par se retrouver coincé par un mur. « Je peux y arriver. Je ne suis pas au point de suivre les gens et vouloir les violer dans les toilettes d'un cinéma... Vous êtes répugnant ! »

« Je ne suis qu'une image de ce que te réserve l'avenir », susurra l'homme en se mettant à lui caresser le bras. « Tu verras, de drôles de tendances vont se développer chez toi. Des tendances que la société rejette : le voyeurisme, l'exibitionnisme, et d'autres choses bien plus... »

Le brun voulait qu'il se taise. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre dire toutes ces horribles choses qui s'enfonçaient en lui comme une lame de poignard. Il ne voulait pas d'un tel avenir, parce qu'il connaissait le bonheur, oui, quand il était petit, il avait tellement été heureux,_ tellement_... Il ne voulait plus de cette vie. Il avait des projets pour plus tard. Epouser Sakura si elle l'aimait toujours après cette aventure, lui faire des gosses, reprendre ses études et avoir un métier en main. Toutes ces choses si simples qu'il rêvait tant.

Mais les gestes de l'homme le tétanisaient autant que ses mots. Il était comme un enfant face à son agresseur. Il y avait une part en lui qui était terrifiée, qui avait envie d'hurler.

Mais il y avait cette autre part qui l'empêchait de s'échapper ; cette étrange curiosité qu'a l'enfant face à l'inconnu, le regard curieux que lance la victime à son agresseur avant que celui-ci ne fasse sa besogne. Même si cette curioisité n'est qu'éphémère et qu'elle est vite remplacée par le dégoût, Syaoran ressentait cela à cet instant.

La peur d'un côté.

Et le besoin de savoir de l'autre.

Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Avec un haut le coeur de dégoût pour lui-même ; Syaoran se reprit enfin et repoussa l'homme avant de fuir à toutes jambes...

**XxX**

**POV Syaoran**

Je ne sais pas comment Sakura a deviné que j'avais des problèmes, ou si c'est parce que je suis resté trop longtemps aux toilettes, mais quand je suis sorti en courant elle était devant moi, abasourdie.

Alors je lui ai pris la main un peu brusquemment -elle a sursauté, depuis le temps qu'elle le veut ce contact...- et lui ait ordonné de me suivre.

« Syao... », articule t-elle difficilement, visiblement épuisée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Nous nous arrêtons quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, les mains appuyées sur les genoux, penchée en avant. On court dans la rue sans s'arrêter comme des malades, et je n'ose même pas regarder en arrière.

Je suis sûr que le mec ne nous a pas suivi... mais j'ai si peur...

Et c'est en regardant Sakura, que je remarque seulement que la pluie tombe, que nous sommes trempés. A la faible lueur des lampadaires, je vois Sakura approcher une main hésistante vers moi et je la laisse me caresser la joue. Je me sens trembler comme une feuille.

« Ca va aller, je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

J'aime ses yeux...

« Ne pleure pas », chuchote t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « Ou non... pleure si ça te fait du bien. Je veux juste que ce soit dans mes bras, d'accord ? »

« Retourne faire tes devoirs et laisse aux femmes le soin de s'occuper de moi », je dis d'une voix glaciale sans pour autant la repousser. « Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis. »

_Exactement._

« Si... je sais... »

Quoi ?

Non !

C'est...

Impossible...

« Je suis allée voir Sachi. Je sais. Je sais Syao, et pourtant je reste, je te serre dans mes bras, tu vois ? »

Et ses yeux que j'aime tant brillent d'amour. La pluie me trempe jusque dans les sous vêtements et ça tombe bien parce que là je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre qu'une bonne douche froide...

« Je veux t'aider », murmure t-elle et c'est le coup de grâce.

Parce qu'en murmurant ces quatre mots, elle éclate en sanglots.

« Laisse-moi t'aider Syao, pitié... On a droit d'être heureux... non ? Construisons un avenir, à deux, je t'en prie... » begaye t-elle maladroitement.

Je... ne sais pas quoi dire. J'en reste sans voix. Jamais je n'aurais immaginé une telle réaction de sa part, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il y ait tant d'espoir dans un coeur. Je savais au fond de moi, que Sakura ne me rejetterait pas. Qu'elle ne me verrait pas comme un monstre, pas comme je me vois.

Son coeur est un arc-en-ciel de couleurs après tout...

Mais... il y a cette peur qui me prend les entrailles.

La peur d'aimer.

Et la peur d'être abandonné.

La solitude me fait si mal en ce moment que si Sakura me lâche la main, si elle abandonne en plein milieu, alors je ne serais pas capable de me relever.

Aura t-elle la force de m'aider à guérir jusqu'au bout ?

« Rentrons, tu vas attraper froid... »

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire, mais je sais que Sakura a lu dans mes yeux parce qu'elle sourit. Elle a compris l'accord tacite dans mon regard.

_J'accepte._

J'ai fait un pas en avant...

Sakura ressert son étreinte tandis que je reste immobile, les yeux levés vers le ciel, vers les étoiles.

Mes mains tremblent mais j'ose enfin les glisser autour de sa taille et lui rendre son câlin avec tendresse. Et mes yeux se mouillent mais ce n'est pas la pluie (elle a cessé de tomber).

C'est quelque chose qui brille dans mon coeur.

Comme les étoiles.

L'espoir

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ne soyez pas trop dur s'il vous plait, c'est de plus en plus dur de se glisser dans la peau d'un tel personnage et de retranscrire sa situation.**

**Voilà c'était un chapitre un peu « interlude » pour moi, qui marque vraiment une avancée dans l'histoire.**

**Je tiens à remercier ****Aurore, amli, Xinxiya, Kasha-shan, Moi!, Wa-tsukimi, lilichoco, héloïne et x.cosette.x**** pour leurs reviews du chap 2.**

**Votre soutien est TRES important pour moi, vous n'immaginez pas à quel point ça m'aide.**

**Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent, qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ou en suivis.**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine hihi.**

**Kyara.**

_**Ps : Wa-tsukimi : tu as remarqué l'absence de descriptions physiques... encore... Je promets de les mettre dans la partie 4, au besoin je m'y forcerai XD ! C'est juste que je n'ai vraiment pas trouver d'endroit où les caser ici. Et pour la phrase « ... encore ce que je veux de ma vie, à ce que je sache. » en fait Syaoran était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'a pas entendu le début de ce qu'a dit Sakura.**_


	4. Jusqu'au pire

**Bonjour/soir mes p'tits lecteurs adorés.**

**Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, la suite est bien là. Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes déjà pincer le bras ! Haha, je ne vous en veux pas. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour cette _longue _absence mais j'ai eu le bac et certes ça ne justifie rien du tout. J'ai juste eu un gros problème de page blanche pour cette fiction qui m'a fait m'arracher pas mal de cheveux XD.**

**C'est avec appréhension que je poste cette quatrième partie, un peu dure.**

**Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un _RATING T !!_, plus que jamais pour ce chapitre. Pour ceux que _l'inceste_ choque, je vous conseille de ne pas lire...**

**Bonne lecture aux restants !**

* * *

**OBSESSION**

**Partie 4 : Jusqu'au pire**

Le monde tourne. Il y a les hauts, et puis les bas.

Il y a le temps du bonheur, la félicité tatouée sur la peau.

Le mois d'Avril arriva, plein de belles promesses, de perspectives d'amour et de guérison, alors Sakura souriait. Alors Sakura riait. Il y avait le bac bien sûr, il y avaient les élèves angoissés, les élèves drogués aux anxiolitiques. Il y avaient les professeurs m'en foutistes, et ceux qui vous enterraient sous une montagne de polycopiés. Mais Sakura souriait. Mais Sakura riait.

Parce que le premier Avril, pour son anniversaire, Syaoran l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Il l'avait emmenée dans un restaurant et il lui avait offert un cadeau. Oh, bien sûr, c'était maladroit, le bracelet serti d'émeuraudes était trop grand pour son poignet ; et il avait dû envoyer paître la moitié du personnel pour la mauvaise qualité de leur service. Et lorsque Syaoran avait sorti une liasse de billets pour payer, les yeux verts, las, semblaient dire « _Argent sale »_. Et les yeux ambrés, eux, innocents, répondaient qu'ils l'aimaient, elle, son espoir.

Alors le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Eriol et son amitié de pacotille. Son père et leurs disputes. Ses difficultés scolaires. La dépendance de Syaoran. Surtout sa dépendance... Parce que Sakura fermait les yeux, aveugle, et se bouchait les oreilles, sourde. Elle tolérait. Elle tolérait qu'il paye des putes et qu'il la trompe en attendant qu'il guérisse ; elle tolérait de passer au second plan, après des objets, des sites, des magazines, après cette obsession. Elle avait foi en l'Amour, cette drogue naturelle qui la rendrait première dans son coeur. C'est pourquoi la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, c'était de ne pas fermer son corps, de caresser, de toucher, de le _sentir. _

Toutefois, le bonheur n'étant pas tatoué sur la peau, l'autre temps vint. Dans ce monde si parfait, Sakura comprit qu'on avait beau fermer les yeux, se boucher les oreilles, on ne pouvait échapper à notre essence, à nos cinq sens, parce qu'ils étaient toujours là, à l'affût, prêts à nous attacher à la réalité lorsqu'on s'envole tel un ballon... vers l'illusion. Et si la félicité est tatouée sur la peau de l'être humain, la désolation, elle, est gravée au fer rouge dans notre âme.

... Parce que le monde tourne.

**XxX**

La cigarette jouait doucement entre les doigts fins de Syaoran, roulant entre son index et son majeur, tandis que son regard se perdait dans un lointain dont lui seul possédait la clée. Au plus profond de lui, il n'aspirait qu'à être aimé, il voulait ouvrir cette porte mais elle restait vérouillée.

Dire qu'il avait peur était un ridicule euphémisme. Les mains tremblantes, les yeux brouillés, il avait tendu le trousseau de clées à Sakura. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la bonne pour entrer en lui. Quand y arriverait-elle ? L'adolescent ne savait pas, mais il espérait bientôt... Egoïstement, il attendait tellement d'elle, son pilier, sa famille, sa femme, son ange. Il en était finalement arrivé à la situation qu'il avait toujours repoussée... parce qu'il lui faisait...

...mal.

Il la torturait un peu plus chaque jour, sans chaînes aux maillons de fer, sans brûlures de cigarettes dans le dos, sans coups de poings sur le corps. Oh non, il n'avait même pas besoin de tout cela ; il avait juste à claquer des doigts pour la faire souffrir, et l'idée que c'était aussi simple de la souiller le fit blêmir. Ses doigts se crispèrent soudain sur la cigarette et il aspira longuement, comme pour se calmer intérieurement. Il était aussi pollué que la fumée qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

Il se rappela la première fois que Sakura l'avait vu fumer, alors qu'elle rentrait épuisée d'une journée de cours. Il s'était câlé devant la télévision qu'il ne regardait qu'à moitié et la jeune fille était venue se blottir dans ses bras puis s'y était endormie. Elle s'était sûrement disputée avec son père... Cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'approfondir le sujet, Syaoran se doutait bien qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

Avait-il détruit le maigre foyer de Sakura en la gardant près de lui comme un aimant ?

Comme un _amant_ ?

Etait-ce ainsi que son père la voyait ? Une vulgaire pute ?

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien l'avoir rabaissée devant son père une fois, quand il jouait les salauds pour la repousser. A l'époque, il avait été fier de lui. Après avoir dit devant son père qu'elle baisait tous les mecs du lycée et que c'était un coup d'enfer (ce qui lui avait valu une gifle monumentale du géniteur), Sakura allait forcément le détester. Le haïr au mieux.

Mais même pas.

Son ange ne connaissait-il pas la haine ?

Inspiration, expiration.

Oui, la cigarette. Syaoran se reconcentra. Penser à l'éventuelle pureté de sa bien aimée n'était jamais bon pour sa santé mentale.

Elle s'était donc endormie dans ses bras et il l'avait regardée sommeiller toute la nuit... Lui, il passait des nuits blanches. Il était devenu insomniaque depuis deux mois, parce que si l'avoir auprès de lui était un réchauffe-coeur, c'était aussi un stress permanent, un stress de déraper, de tout foutre en l'air, de la violer, qui sait. Il riait à cette pensée mais c'était un rire jaune, parce qu'il lui suffisait qu'elle s'immagine le vouloir pour qu'il la touche comme il en avait toujours eu envie.

Insidieusement, sans amour.

La psy avait dit que les insomnies étaient normales après certains traumatismes, comme celui qu'avait subi Syaoran enfant, et qu'il gardait bien au froid derrière sa porte. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Le déni était un soulagement pour l'instant. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait d'avoir des flash, des cauchemars étranges mais ne pas en connaître la réelle signification le soulageait. Il était dépendant sexuel et il allait guérir. C'était tout ce qui comptait... n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi, quand il l'avait regardée dormir cette nuit-là, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste protecteur et amoureux, il n'avait pu résister à la monstrueuse envie de décompresser ? De l'alcool, des cachets, de l'automutilation, du sexe... non, pas du sexe. Le plus « sain » restait la cigarette et il aimait bien ça, il avait déjà essayé au collège.

Le lendemain, Sakura s'était réveillée et n'avait rien dit en voyant cinq cigarettes dont une encore allumée sur le cendrier à côté du canapé. Elle n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle avait senti l'haleine de son petit-ami en l'embrassant sur le coin de la bouche avec un « bon matin » tout à fait adorable (parce qu'il ne lui donnait pas le droit de _vraiment_ l'embrasser...).

Elle s'était juste contentée de lui en arracher une et de tirer longuement dessus avant de s'étouffer violemment et alors Syaoran avait éclaté de rire, la taquinant. Il oubliait souvent que derrière ses grands sourires et sa générosité, se cachait un être brisé et souillé dans sa fierté, et qu'elle aussi avait besoin de décompresser. Qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'aide.

D'ailleurs, elle en avait besoin, là, tout de suite, et comme toujours Syaoran restait impuissant.

« Sakura ? », fit-il étonné en ouvrant sa porte.

La jeune adolescente tremblait, debout, l'air perdu, ses bras enserrant ses coudes dans un geste

protecteur, son regard allant de Syaoran à l'entrée du salon.

« Est-ce que... ? », commença t-elle au bord des larmes tandis que le brun se dégageait déjà pour la laisser entrer.

« Non, non, pas ici Syao, s'il te plait », implora t-elle non sans se mordre la lèvre d'appréhension. « Sortons. »

Syaoran la fixa quelques secondes, abasourdi. Que lui arrivait-il soudainement ? Quand elle allait mal, Sakura se dirigeait toujours vers sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, c'était elle qui partageait tous ses secrets. Elle ne venait jamais pleurer sur l'épaule de Syaoran, comme si elle s'était enlevée ce droit dès l'instant où elle avait promis de l'aider. Comme si, en se permettant de confier sa souffrance au brun, elle allait faire basculer la balance dans le mauvais sens et que le château de cartes s'effondrerait.

Elle devait vraiment être au plus mal, et sans attendre, sans prendre la peine d'annuler son rendez-vous avec ses prostituées du vendredi soir (car contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, il n'était pas bon qu'à faire ça tout le temps), il enfila rapidement une veste, prit les clés et un peu d'argent dans son portefeuille.

Une image horrible tournait dans sa tête. Et si quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal ? Si c'était ce vieux fou qui l'avait agressé dans les toilettes du cinéma ? Si c'était de sa faute ? Si c'était sa putain de faute ?! Cette pensée tripla son pouls lorsque Sakura éclata de sanglots dans ses bras, juste parce qu'il lui avait pris la main. Juste parce qu'il avait... enlacé leurs doigts...

Il se sentit soudain con sur ce palier et surtout au plus mal avec ses sentiments. Doucement, il se mit à passer une main sous son t-shirt, et à lui caresser le dos pour l'apaiser tout en la maintenant contre lui et lui soufflant des mots doux. Des « je t'aime », des « ça va aller », des « tu es forte », qui lui parurent bien fades mais qui eurent leur petit effet.

Avait-il vraiment été si cruel pour que celle qu'il aime en vienne à chialer comme une fontaine juste parce qu'il frôlait ses doigts ? A force de vouloir la protéger d'un feu trop passionel, ne lui laissait-il pas que les cendres amères sur lesquelles elle ne pouvait que pleurer pour... les éteindre un peu plus ?

« Je... je suis désolé, tellement désolé Sakura », murmura t-il en détournant le regard, la gorge nouée. « Je suis tellement... nul... Je n'ai même pas le courage d'aller plus loin. J'ai peur... »

Il se dégagea et fixa ses mains, paumes ouvertes devant lui, chevrotantes.

« J'ai peur de t'embrasser... Des-des conséquences... »

Syaoran s'en voulait de se confier à cet instant alors que c'était elle qui était venue le voir en quête de réconfort. Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui finalement sa faiblesse. Peut-être que c'était elle qui était la sienne. Ou peut-être qu'il était vraiment faible, tout simplement... qu'il l'avait toujours... été. Et il tressaillit.

« Syao ! », lança t-elle alors qu'elle sautillait à présent sur la route quasi-déserte, ses courts cheveux châtains clair retombant sur ses épaules et les yeux verts pétillants, comme animés d'une force soudaine. « Regarde », fit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses yeux pour se rendre aveugle, en plein milieu du goudron, « j'ai peur moi aussi, j'ai peur des conséquences de mon acte, mais l'important... l'important c'est la cause... c'est peser le pour et le contre et se demander si ça en vaut la peine... »

Figé d'horreur, Syaoran entendit une voiture arriver au loin et il se jeta en travers pour pousser Sakura de l'autre côté.

« Et mourir pour que je t'embrasse en vaut la peine peut-être ?! Tu es stupide ou quoi ?! », l'asséna t-il, sa rage explosant et la voix tremblante à la simple pensée de ce qui aurait pu se passer.

« Non, juste une salope qui refoule sa propre nature, tu te souviens ? Ou une pute, entres autres, mais si tu veux ajouter 'stupide' au palmarès des insultes que tu m'as attribuées, pourquoi pas... », dit-elle d'un regard vide et d'une voix pâteuse.

Syaoran lui secoua les épaules vivement, décidant d'enterrer cette dernière remarque.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sakura ? Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça en temps normal... »

« Je suis épuisée Syao », cracha t-elle avec dédain. « Marre de toi et de ton indifférence ! Je ne te demande pas la lune et tu es toujours aussi froid, si ce n'est que tu ne m'insultes plus. Comment puis-je t'aider à guérir ? Tu ne veux même plus sortir de cet endroit qui m'angoisse à chaque fois que j'y entre tellement c'est sombre ! Tu ne vois pas que tu te détruis et que je ne le supporte plus ? Je t'aime merde ! », pleura t-elle en posant ses deux mains à plat sur son torse et en le repoussant violemment. « Et ce soir, ça a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase, à cause d'autres problèmes. Voilà pourquoi je craque Syao. Ma patience et ma force ont des limites et j'arrive à saturation... Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire... »

Son regard se fit fuyant.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider... Ce sentiment d'impuissance... De te voir avec toutes ces filles alors que j'ai tellement, tellement envie de te toucher... C'est... horrible ! », s'exclama t-elle en donnant un coup de pied violent dans un poteau, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire », dit-elle avec rage. « Pourquoi c'est si dur ? Pourquoi c'est toi, mon obsession à moi ?! Pourquoi je suis allée jusqu'à me mettre à genoux malgré tes humiliations ? Dis-moi... donne-moi plus de raisons de t'aimer que de te haïr... Parce que tu ne le veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien sûr qu'il ne le voulait pas !

Jamais de haine !

Au fond, il voulait juste être aimé, cet adolescent fragile dans un corps d'homme. Il avait toujours voulu être aimé... cet enfant frêle qui n'avait reçu que la violence en réponse à son besoin d'affection. Lui, il avait eu pire que les chaînes aux maillons de fer, les brûlures de cigarettes dans le dos, les coups de poings sur le corps. Il avait eu la douleur dans toute sa spendeur. La douleur d'être souillé.

Au fond il voulait juste être aimé, alors il s'avança vers elle. _Il longea le couloir sombre..._

... prit sa main doucement, pour l'inciter à se calmer. _Il toucha la poignet..._

... la remonta pour lui frôler la joue, yeux dans les yeux. _Il posa son autre main sur la porte..._

_..._saisit brusquemment son menton et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. _Il ouvrit violemment..._

...se recula, incertain, puis troublé par le désir, il les reprit et les caressa, joua avec. _Il était plein de __sensations..._

...y pénétra sa langue avec pudeur, et y trouva son âme-soeur pour une valse enflammée. _Il l'avait __laissée entrer, Sakura avait trouvé la bonne clé..._

**XxX **

Deux heures, dix-huit minutes et sept secondes du matin.

Et Syaoran ne fermait pas les yeux. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Sakura se trouvait exactement dans le même état. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient dans la même pièce et même s'ils étaient tous les deux au bord du lit, ça ne les rassurait guère...

La jeune fille pensa tristement que c'était elle qui aurait dû mourir de peur, à côté du grand méchant obsédé sexuel, elle, la petite vierge innocente d'à peine seize ans. La_ fille. _

Mais une fille courageuse et amoureuse vaut parfois plus qu'un garçon effrayé par ses propres sentiments... n'est-ce pas ? A cet instant, elle eut envie de secouer Syaoran avec force pour le ramener sur terre. Bon sang, elle avait envie de défoncer tout le mobilier qui lui tomberait sous la main, avec ses pieds, avec ses poings. Et lui, elle avait envie de le défoncer avec des mots, les mêmes qui l'avaient suffisamment heurté pour qu'il l'embrasse.

Que devait-elle faire ? Sakura ne savait plus, elle n'était qu'humaine après tout.

Elle en aurait pleurer de frustration. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide... Dommage que Tomoyo était si loin. D'ailleurs, Sakura se maudit intérieurement à cette pensée. Si après avoir embrasser Syaoran elle n'aurait pas eu la sublime idée de l'emmener _ici, _Syaoran n'aurait jamais été si mal à l'aise.

N'en pouvant plus, le brun se leva sans bruit et les draps se froissèrent légèrement. Il alluma une petite lampe au dessus de la cuisinière et ouvrit un placard pour y chercher du café. Une fois coulé, il se rassit doucement sur le lit pour ne pas éveiller sa bien aimée. Sakura ne voyait que son dos et pourtant elle devinait aisément sa fatigue... Ses mouvements étaient particulièrement lents et son souffle légèrement erratique. Comme s'il manquait d'air.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi une nuit entière ? », demanda t-elle doucement en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Syaoran fut surpris par ce soudain contact et sursauta. Il sentit l'odeur caractéristique de pêche dans le cou de la jeune fille et fourra son nez dans ses cheveux miel pour mieux s'en imprégner. Ca lui faisait un mauvais effet bien sûr... surtout pour une partie douloureuse de son anatomie ; mais Syaoran était incapable d'y penser, trop concentré à apprécier cette odeur qui n'était ni celle de la cigarette, ni celle du sexe... Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'elle pour l'empêcher de suffoquer ?

« Je sais pas... », souffla t-il. « Mais ce lit est foutrement inconfortable. Quelle drôle d'idée de m'emmener ici, dans une caravane... »

« C'était celle de mes parents ! On allait toujours camper ici quand on était petits, avec Toya, maman et papa. Mais depuis la mort de maman... nous ne sommes plus revenus. »

« Ce qui explique la poussière », grimaça t-il. « C'est vraiment crade, regarde les meubles. »

« Parce qu'en plus Monsieur joue la fine bouche. Si t'avais une meilleure idée, t'avais qu'à proposer. »

Syaoran haussa les épaules et but une gorgée, pensif.

« Sakura... », hésita t-il. « Pourquoi pas le manoir ? »

« ... parce que je le hais. »

« Il représente tout ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sakura le fixa, abasourdie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Peu importe », dit-il en se levant et en posant la tasse à côté de lui.

Sakura esquissa le même mouvement et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la jeune adolescente le sondait de ses yeux verts, verts, verts, beaucoup trop verts...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », s'indigna t-elle. « Que je n'aime pas ta maison parce qu'à chaque fois que j'y vais, ça sent le renfermé, ça sent la torture psychologique et la déchéance physique ? Parce qu'à chaque fois je vois toutes ces filles qui ressortent heureuses avec leur argent alors que moi j'en ressors triste avec rien du tout ? Oui, c'est pour ça que je la hais. Maintenant si tu penses que tu me répugnes, je ne sais pas ce que je perds mon temps à sauver... Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Je t'aime... »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Sakura posa ses mains autour du cou de Syaoran et approcha ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser dégoulinant d'amour et de tendresse. C'était une caresse légère, deux langues mutines qui jouaient un jeu dangereux, sans jamais s'enflammer vraiment, de peur de trop d'ardeur, de peur de perdre le contrôle.

« J'aimerais... J'aimerais rester comme ça toute ma vie... Tu crois que c'est possible, hein Syao ? »

Las et épuisé, Syaoran appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il s'endormit doucement dans ce cocon protecteur. Lui aussi aurait aimer rêver... mais cela faisait longtemps que les cauchemars l'avaient rattrapé. Cela faisait cinq ans que la réalité avait brisé l'enfant.

**XxX**

_Ce soir-là, l'univers s'était glacé sous ses pieds. _

_Il s'était toujours voilé la face. Il avait passé la plupart de sa jeunesse à courir dans les rues de Tomoeda, à recevoir l'affection de ses parents adoptifs, à jouer avec ses meilleurs amis. _

_Et pourtant... pourtant, la roue avait tourné. Au moment où ses doigts avaient tourné la poignet de la chambre de sa troisième soeur. Il avait confiance en elle. Il l'aimait, elle prenait beaucoup soin de lui dans cette maison. Cette maison qu'il haïssait._

_En quittant le Japon pour rejoindre la Chine, pour vivre enfin avec sa vraie famille, Syaoran s'était immaginé un conte de fées. Ses parents le voulaient enfin, la firme Li restaurait suffisamment de son blason pour le récupérer. A la naissance de Syaoran, les Li étaient trop accablés de dettes et n'arrivaient plus à subvenir aux besoins primaires c'est-à-dire donner de l'eau et du riz à leurs trois filles. C'est ainsi qu'à contre-coeur, ils avaient décidé de faire adopter le garçon._

_La troisième fille était née quatre ans avant Syaoran, au coeur de cette période de crise économique de la firme Li. Elle s'appelait Fang, et sa soeur jumelle portait le nom de Liu. Mais la naissance de Liu s'était mal passée et pendant des années, la petite s'était accrochée à la vie, sous respirateur artificiel. Fang souffrait beaucoup de la maladie de sa jumelle, sans compter le fait que toutes les deux n'avaient été que des « erreurs ». _

_Une erreur... comme sur un programme informatique. _

_Fang ressentait un profond mal-être lorsqu'elle entendait ses parents se disputer, se haïr, se frapper, alors qu'elle se cachait dans l'escalier. Une erreur... Un accident... C'était bien comme cela qu'on appelait une grossesse non voulue, après tout. _

_Fang ne s'était jamais sentie désirée ni aimée par personne. Quand Liu mourrut à l'âge de quatre ans, Syaoran naquit à la suite d'un autre « accident » (et Fang se moquait intérieurement de ce mot, parce que ce n'était pas le destin qui avait provoqué la naissance de son frère, mais bel et bien deux adultes responsables qui au milieu de leurs querelles destructives avaient couché ensemble). _

_Elle se promit de le protéger à sa naissance, même si elle n'avait que quatre ans. Elle se promit de __l'aimer de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle se pencha au dessus de son landau. Lui aurait ce qu'elle __n'avait jamais eu. _

_L'amour._

_Quand on lui arracha Syaoran, c'était comme si on lui arrachait sa jumelle une deuxième fois. Elle __en pleura longtemps, maudissant ses parents et ne s'en remettant véritablement jamais. Fang grandit __mais resta solitaire à l'école ; à l'écart. Elle avait souvent été la tête de turque des élèves et se laissait __maltraitée avec une indifférence non feinte. _

_Elle survivait. Seule. Dans ce monde de brutes. Jusqu'à ce que des lycéens lui tendent la main et __ne l'entraînent dans la drogue. C'était au moment où ses parents étaient « retombés amoureux » l'un __de l'autre. La veille, sourire aux lèvres, ils avaient annoncé à Fang qu'ils allaient se remarier. Elle __aurait dû être heureuse mais Fang avait mal, si mal. _

_Toute cette violence sous ses yeux pour en arriver là. Au point mort. Le vase luxueux avait été brisé __en morceaux comme si son prix ne valait rien... _

_Alors ce jour-là, dans les toilettes, les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleurer, désirant plus que jamais fermer __les yeux sur la réalité, Fang décida d'accepter la drogue du garçon. Elle voulait juste être un de ces __gosses qui s'oublient dans la drogue... parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait oubliée. _

_Elle avait dix-sept ans et Syaoran était revenu depuis trois ans à la maison. Depuis son retour ; elle __s'était sentie revivre. Tout son amour, toute sa gentillesse, toute sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de lui. __A savoir s'il allait bien. S'il avait faim. S'il voulait un câlin. _

_Et comme chaque soir, Syaoran, âgé alors de treize ans, était monté dans sa chambre pour dormir __comme un enfant gâté dans les bras de sa maman. Il avait tourné la poignet..._

_La porte s'était ouverte et tout avait changé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que sa soeur planait. _

_Et l'enfer commença lorsqu'elle lui proposa quelque chose qui « changerait sa vie »._

_Juste un verre d'eau..._

_Un putain de verre d'eau et des putains de cachets._

_Ou comment l'être humain peut se foutre en l'air._

**XxX**

Syaoran se réveilla en sursaut. En sueur, il passa une main sur son front et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le réveil qui affichait 07h18. Réussir à fermer les yeux plus de cinq heures d'affilé relevait de l'exploit, bien que ce long sommeil semblait l'avoir plus épuiser que revigorer.

Avec un pincement au coeur, le lycéen se rendit compte que la caravane était vide et que sa petite amie avait déserté. Peut-être avait-elle enfin réalisé que leur histoire n'était qu'une erreur ? Comme sa propre vie... Il se fit couler un nouveau café pour éviter de se rendormir et prit une douche bien froide. Il se sentait étrangement mal. Plus que d'habitude.

Son inconscient lui avait montré des choses cette nuit ; il le savait, cependant il ne s'en souvenait plus. Par contre les battements intensifs de son coeur à son réveil et ses joues salies de larmes sèches lui indiquèrent qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas de jolies choses. A cet instant-là, plus que jamais, il eut marre de ses fantômes, du spectre qui planait sur lui continuellement. Il voulait se souvenir, se convaincre qu'il n'était pas un salaud...

Les gouttes d'eau coulèrent longtemps sur son corps tandis qu'il la laissait le nettoyer, le purifier, les deux mains appuyées sur le carrelage, la tête en avant. Ses yeux vitreux fixèrent pendant tout ce temps la cicatrice qui ornait son bas-ventre, juste au dessus de son sexe. C'était un « S » entrelacé d'un « F ».

L'entaille était fine, faite probablement par un couteau. Tout autour, la peau était frippée, étrangement pâle. Les jambes de Syaoran chancelèrent sous son poids alors que les flash revinrent brutalement. Sa soeur. La drogue. Ces nuits. _Cette_ nuit...

Il se souvenait encore de la sensation d'être violé par ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se souvenait encore de la sensation de planer et d'aimer ça, sous l'effet de la drogue. Puis les cris, l'horreur peinte sur le visage de ses parents quand ils avaient appris pour lui et Fang. Ils ne surent jamais quelle humiliation la drogue avait fait naître en lui. Ils ne surent jamais que leur fils fut souillé à quinze ans. Les flash prirent l'image d'une maison de cure, de murs blancs, d'autres drogués, de vide de sa soeur.

A dix-sept ans il était sorti de l'enfer après être passé par le purgatoire. C'est durant un jour ensoleillé qu'il était revenu au Japon, persuadé que la seule qu'il avait toujours eu dans la peau ne pensait plus à lui. Pourtant il fut surpris lorsque celle-ci le serra dans ses bras. La première fois, il la rejetta comme une merde, il avait trop honte de lui, il ne pouvait pas. Puis ensuite, il continua parce qu'entre temps il était devenu dépendant sexuel. Une obsession par une autre...

Et Syaoran frotta son tatouage jusqu'au sang.

Il aurait tellement voulu que deux « S » s'entrelaçent.

**XxX**

**POV Sakura**

Trois semaines et il n'a jamais fait aussi chaud.

Nous sommes en Mai et je vis désormais avec Syaoran dans ce camping qui me rappele mes souvenirs d'enfance.

Je me sens comme un vieux couple avec Syao. Un couple qui a été acheté des affaires de toilettes au petit supermarché du coin ; qui va faire ses courses à l'alimentation voisine, et qui dévalise les distributeurs en pleine nuit pour se procurer tout un tas de babioles bien utiles.

Mais peu importe l'image que l'on renvoie tous les deux.

Peu importe les regards en biais des gens, les regards accusateurs, trop de curieux (une jeune fille et un jeune garçon seuls dans une caravane... voyons... que peuvent-ils bien faire selon eux ?), trop de jugements.

Ce matin alors que j'allais faire la vaisselle dans le réfectoire commun, ma voisine m'a parlé de « cet étrange garçon qui vit avec moi ».

Oui, Syao a l'air toujours défoncé.

Oui, Syao est peu amical je vous l'accorde.

Et enfin oui, vous devriez mettre vos filles majeures et vaccinées en sécurité, car ce n'est pas un gentil garçon.

Mais qu'importe. J'emmerde les gens.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre mon père se méfier de chacune de mes sorties, s'inquiéter pour moi. Je sais qu'il faisait cela pour mon bien... mais ça a fini en dispute et crise de larmes, parce que pour une fois je lui ai demandé de me faire réellement confiance.

Ce qu'il n'a pu faire.

Qu'il déteste le connard que tout le monde connaît en Syaoran, je peux comprendre. Eriol m'a même tourné le dos pour ça.

Mais mon père...

Il avait tellement honte de moi... que croyait-il que je faisais chaque soir chez Syao ?

Il était sûrement loin, très loin de la vérité.

Car nous n'avons pas encore fait l'amour.

Alors à la place, je l'embrasse, je joue la petite amie idéale.

Je lui serre la main quand il cauchemarde.

Sa tête repose doucement contre mon épaule quand il veut s'endormir. Il aime mon parfum.

Ses yeux réclament les miens quand on sort pour se promener dans le camping, quand on croise du monde. Ses yeux sont effrayés, des yeux d'agoraphobe. Alors je lui effleure le bras et le lui caresse jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et puisse sourire à nos voisins tandis que je m'occupe de la partie_ 'faire connaissance'._

Je suis même devenue sa prof attitrée.

Grâce à moi, il reprend petit à petit les cours qu'il a manqué ces derniers mois. Je travaille moi aussi, beaucoup, parce que je n'oublie pas qu'il y a le baccalauréat en Juin, cet examen soit disant décisif pour notre avenir.

J'ai besoin de me sentir comme une adolescente normale de temps en temps. Avant-hier soir, j'ai emmené Syaoran au bord de la plage et on a joué aux amoureux niais.

Mais ça nous a fait tellement de bien...

Tellement...

Juste quelques éclaboussures d'eau. Puis on ne cessait de se noyer l'un l'autre.

Ce jeu nous a rendu fous, fous de joie. Je retrouvais la sensation de défit qui m'excitait tant avant que je ne découvre que Syao soit dépendant. Avant que je ne le surprenne plaquer cette fille contre le mur dans cette rue.

Tout était tellement mieux à cette époque... Quand j'ignorais.

Finalement, Syao et moi sommes restés enlacer l'un contre l'autre sur le sable chaud pendant je ne sais combien de temps.

Parlant de tout et de rien.

Ce fut la plus longue conversation que je n'avais jamais eu de toute ma vie avec lui.

Je réalisais alors que je ne le connais même pas.

Mon coeur se mit à battre soudain très vite à l'idée de pouvoir passer ma vie avec lui, de découvrir ce qui se cache sous cette carapace.

Oui, je sais, je pourrais gagner la plame d'or des rêves à l'eau de rose.

Parce qu'au fond de moi, malgré ce que je vais faire ce soir, je reste une enfant.

_...et ne dit-on pas, que les enfants sont des anges qui ignorent la haine ?_

**XxX**

**POV Syaoran**

Bordel.

Elle. veut. ma. mort !

Sakura s'est présentée à miss camping, j'en ai ri il y a deux jours, j'en ai la gorge nouée maintenant.

L'ai-je déjà comparée à un ange ? ... Si c'est le cas, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Ma copine est une putain d'allumeuse à un point que je me demande ce qu'elle cherche exactement. Il y a trois options :

-Sakura est en fait une fille sadique preque aussi fêlée que moi et veut me faire payer mon comportement exécrable en me frustrant à mort.

-Sakura a enfin trouvé un homme qui la mérite et tente de le séduire.

-Sakura me chauffe dans l'espoir qu'en rentrant ce soir dans la caravane je vais lui sauter dessus.

...

Je peux déjà éliminer la première. La deuxième me ferait un peu peur mais me semble déjà plus réaliste.

La dernière...

La dernière me fait serrer les poings et je me lève de ma chaise sans mot dire, sous le regard éberlué des autres spectateurs.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre !

Sakura est la plus belle et elle gagnera, je n'ai pas besoin de rester pour le savoir.

Ses courts cheveux châtains lui tombent sur les épaules et sa frange cache presque ses magnifiques yeux verts. Elle est grande, 1mètre70 et plutôt longiligne, avec des jambes qui n'en finissent plus. Ce soir elle porte des chaussures à talons rouge et une robe blanche avec des fleurs roses. Sa robe est assez décolletée et elle marche vraiment comme une mannequin.

A la voir aussi déterminée, on ne la croirait pas aussi timide...

Enfin, timide... son regard est en train de foutre le feu sur la scène et le mien brûle tous les mecs qui profitent un peu trop du spectacle.

Connards.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle rentre tandis que je fixe le plafond, immobile, allongé sur mon lit. Ressassant mes idées noires.

_« Syao, tu sais je... je me disais que je pourrais remplacer ces filles...Je voudrais tellement que ce soit moi... Je suis prête, j'en ai envie... »_

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, comme une litanie.

Elle me l'a soufflée avec tendresse hier.

J'en ai frissoné d'horreur et lui ai tourné le dos sans un mot, glacial.

Sakura n'a pas pleuré, juste soupiré. Comme si coucher avec elle était une ignominie.

Bien sûr que non...

_Oh non..._

Mon corps ne veut que ça, c'est juste que mon coeur n'en veut pas.

Parce que si je la touche...

Je ne serais plus capable de me contrôler.

Petit à petit, la dernière parcelle de raison me quitte. Mes mains tremblantes se saisissent des préservatifs qui viennent d'être jetés sur le lit.

Pourquoi ? Comment pourrais-je te protéger si je fais ça, hein ?

Pourquoi tu saisis ma nuque et t'assieds à califourchon sur moi ?

Pourquoi tu mènes la danse avec tes baisers qui me font perdre la tête ?

... Pourquoi_ toi, _Sakura ?

Ne me laisse pas plonger...

Ne me laisse pas _nous _noyer...

J'peux déjà plus respirer.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Voili voulou...**

**Hm, envie de meurtre ? C'est le bouton en bas à gauche. Cette partie fut très laborieuse pour moi à écrire. En espérant tout de même qu'elle vous a plu.**

**Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, que ferais-je sans vous...? Je remercie aussi les anonymes (Moi! Et Kasha-chan).**

**Plus qu'une partie et un épilogue normalement.**

**Bisous.**


End file.
